Amor en Llamas
by pelirroja20
Summary: Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome. Epílogo
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.698**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 1-**

En un bosque cercano al castillo había una casita de madera que no resistiría otro invierno más, dentro de la casita pequeña, pero humilde, se pudo escuchar unos gorgoritos de un bebé y más al fondo una mujer hermosa pero cansada que sujetaba una niña que no debía tener más de cinco años.

-Kikyo tu hermanita Kagome está llorando bájate.-dijo Sonomi mientras bajaba a su hija mayor Kikyo y la dejaba en el sofá más cercano.

-Mamá ¿ya no me quieres?.-preguntó Kikyo casi lloriqueando

-Claro que te quiero hijita, te quiero tanto o más que a mi vida, si algo os pasara a ti o a Kagome, moriría.-dijo Sonomi mientras agarraba a Kagome quien no tendría por aquel entonces más de seis meses.

-Pero últimamente no me haces caso, siempre estas con Kagome.-dijo Kikyo mientras miraba recelosamente a su hermana pequeña, quién ahora, estaba siendo amamantada por su madre.

-Te quiero mucho y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que Kagome es aun muy pequeña y no se puede cuidar a sí misma.-concluyó Sonomi

-Ya…,pero echo de menos cuando cantábamos juntas y nos reíamos.-dijo Kikyo tristemente.

-Cariño, tú más que nadie sabes que ahora casi no tenemos tiempo ni de vernos, estoy trabajando en un sitio que no me pagan bien y dentro de poco la casita en la que estamos se acabará destrozando por los años.-dijo Sonomi intentando mirar el lado positivo de la vida.

-Sí mami, de hoy en adelante intentaré no causarte ningún problema, seré una buena niña.-dijo Kikyo intentando hacer que su madre sonría.

Kagome comenzó a lloriquear llamando la atención de su madre y de su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa?.-preguntó Kikyo

-Me parece que tiene ganas de eructar y en esta posición le resultará incómoda.-dijo Sonomi alegre.

-Mami, me voy a jugar en el bosque.-dijo Kikyo

-Está bien pero procura no alejarte mucho de la casa.-dijo Sonomi mientras agarraba a Kagome y hacía que eructara.

Kikyo se fue corriendo hacía afuera al escuchar la respuesta de su madre, se fue tan rápido que sin darse cuenta se alejo demasiado y se quedó por un momento sin saber que hacer, hasta que escuchó una voz de un niño acercándose hacía ella.

Kikyo comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, hasta que de repente pudo ver al propietario de aquella voz.

-Hola.-dijo el niño

-Hola.-dijo Kikyo desconfiando de él

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-preguntó él

-Me llamo Kikyo ¿Y tú?.-preguntó ella

-Me llamo Inuyasha.-dijo él mientras hacía una mueca de dolor al sentir el dolor en su rodilla derecha.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-preguntó Kikyo preocupada

-Me e hecho daño en la rodilla, sin querer me resbale y pues aquí tengo la prueba.-dijo él aguantando el dolor

-Espérame llamaré a mi mamá, ella te ayudara.-dijo Kikyo mientras salía corriendo dirección hacía su casa.

Kikyo llego a su casa en menos de diez minutos y pudo ver como su madre acunaba a Kagome en sus brazos.

-Mami e conocido a un niño que se a hecho daño por favor ayúdale.-dijo Kikyo

-Está bien ¿Dónde está?.-preguntó Sonomi

-En el bosque ven corre.-dijo Kikyo

Sonomi cogió a Kagome en brazos y fue casi arrastrada por su hija mayor al bosque.

-Es él.-dijo Kikyo mientras señalaba a Inuyasha

-¿Dónde te has hecho la herida?.-preguntó Sonomi preocupada pero a la vez concentrada para intentar ayudar al niño.

-En la rodilla.-señaló él mientras le mostraba la rodilla.

Sonomi comenzó a inspeccionar la herida de Inuyasha y vió que eran unos simples rasguños y que con un poquito de agua oxigenada y una venda se arreglaría el problema.

-Toma cariño.-dijo Sonomi mientras a Kikyo le entregaba a Kagome.-Voy a llevarte en brazos.-dijo Sonomi mientras agarraba a Inuyasha sin darle opción de replicar.

Estuvieron caminando durante unos cuantos minutos y al fin llegaron de nuevo a la casita de Sonomi

-Sé que no es muy grande y que tenemos poca comida, pero es todo lo que tenemos para ofrecerte.-dijo Sonomi mientras dejaba a Inuyasha en el sillón

-¿Cómo es que no tenéis tele?.-preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente

-Porque no tenemos dinero.-dijo Kikyo

-Hija no necesitamos más.-dijo Sonomi reprochando la actitud de su hija.-Hago todo lo que puedo para que esta familia salga adelante, no tenemos televisión porque no tengo dinero con el que comprarla.-dijo Sonomi a Inuyasha

-Mi papá si quieres te puede ayudar.-dijo Inuyasha

Kagome comenzó a llorar demandando la atención de Inuyasha, Sonomi y Kikyo

-Mi hermana es una llorona.-dijo Kikyo

-Que bonita es.-dijo Inuyasha.-¿La puedo tener en brazos?.-preguntó Inuyasha

-Claro que si.-dijo Sonomi mientras le entregaba a Inuyasha, Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó atontado ante lo bonita que era Kagome, y pensó que cuando ella fuera mayor sería muy bonita.

-Su cara es blandita.-dijo él mientras le tocaba la mejilla derecha a Kagome.

-Si.-dijo Sonomi sonriendo

-¿Y dónde están tus papas?.-preguntó Kikyo

-Están en el castillo.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Te llevaremos allí, no hay muchas dificultades en el camino.-dijo Sonomi

-Sí.-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-Vamos, vamos.-dijo Kikyo impacientemente

-Está bien.-dijo Sonomi suspirando agobiada por Kikyo

Sonomi agarró de nuevo a Kagome mientras Kikyo no podía parar de mirar a Inuyasha, cosa que a él eso le molesto ya que nunca le agradó que le miraran de esa forma tan penetrante, como si quisieran ver más allá de sus pensamientos.

Sonomi iba fijándose muy bien para luego poder volver para atrás, continuaron caminando viendo los árboles, arbustos, todo era tan puro, tan natural que hacía que se sintiera como en el paraíso en la Tierra.

-Mira, mira, ahí está mi hermano mayor.-dijo Inuyasha saltando de alegría al ver a Sesshomaru.

-¿Ya puedes saltar?.-preguntó Kikyo incrédula

-¡¡Auch!!.-gritó Inuyasha de dolor

-No seas llorica.-le dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha

-¡¡Me duele mucho!!.-gritó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru al escuchar a su hermano gritar de dolor fue corriendo hacía él mientras observaba a las personas que acompañaban a su hermano menor a casa, o mejor dicho, al castillo.

-¿Inuyasha que te a pasado?.-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Me e caído.-dijo Inuyasha sin dar más explicación.

-Tiene unos rasguños en la rodilla, pero ya le e puesto agua oxigenada y una venda.-dijo Sonomi.

-Bueno…, pues muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, ¿Quieren entrar?.-dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Kikyo sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni un momento.

-No hace falta, muchas gracias por la invitación pero nos tenemos que ir ya.-dijo Sonomi.

-No se vayan, por lo menos queden-se aquí unos días como agradecimientos.-contestó Sesshomaru rápidamente

-Está bien.-dijo Sonomi agradecida.-Pero primero habrá que preguntarle a vuestros papas ¿No?.-preguntó Sonomi

-Oiga que yo tengo quince años y puedo decidir por mí mismo a quién quiero invitar al castillo.-dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero de todas formas….-dijo Sonomi insegura.

-Está bien, llamaré a mis padres, pero por favor entren, no quiero que piensen que soy un maleducado o algo así.-dijo Sesshomaru mientras entraba en el castillo seguidos por Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sonomi y Kagome quién estaba en brazos de su madre.

La entrada del castillo era impresionante, el suelo era casi de cristal, tenían alfombras rojas en la entrada, y muchos cuadros de la familia haría ya generaciones.

Llegaron al salón y se quedaron impresionadas ya que tenían chimenea unos sofás de piel, retratos familiares y hasta tenían una gran mesa y una neverita para tomar bebidas.

-Por favor sentaros.-dijo Sesshomaru con amabilidad

Sesshomaru fue subiendo por unas escaleras que estaban al final del salón y tenían aspecto de ser muy inclinadas.

-Caramba mami, este castillo es muy bonito, ojalá pudiera vivir aquí.-dijo Kikyo tristemente

-Cariño no estés triste.-dijo Sonomi tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Por qué no os venís a vivir aquí?.-preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente

-Porque no queremos molestar, además ya tenemos una casita….

-Que no durará otro invierno.-dijo Inutaisho

-Es verdad, la oferta de Inuyasha no está tan mal.-dijo una mujer blanca como la nieve, con ojos marrones y una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-Ustedes son los Higurashi, su marido era una muy buena persona y estamos en deuda con él, por eso, queremos que abandoné su casita y se venga a vivir al castillo, además usted curo a Inuyasha y muy pocas personas se dignarían a cuidar una herida a un niño como Inuyasha ya que todos piensan que es un gamberro.-finalizó Inutaisho.

Inutaisho es un hombre muy apuesto con ojos dorados, alto y muy esbelto en especial es muy terco y si él quería algo, ese algo lo obtenía, de ahí a que sus hijos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sean tan tercos y tan testarudo

-Pero no podemos aceptar.-dijo Sonomi

-¿Por qué no?.-pregunto Izayoi

-Porque eso sería abusar de ustedes.-dijo Sonomi con mucho respeto

-Muy bien, pues entonces trabajen en el castillo.-dijo Inutaisho pensativo

-Está bien.-dijo Sonomi.-Así si podemos aceptar, ya que no me gustaría que ustedes nos dieran de todo y nosotros sin poder pagarles por su gratitud.-dijo Sonomi

-Pues muy bien haremos que alguien les traiga todas sus cosas aquí. Mientras Izayoi les preparará una habitación para cada una.-dijo Inutaisho

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo Sonomi eternamente agradecida por la oferta que los reyes les habían hecho a su familia.

**-Continuará-**

**Espero que les haya agradado.**

**Puede que los primeros capítulos los encuentren sin mucha gracia, pero la historia irá mejorando capítulo a capítulo, este quizás no lo hayan encontrado muy entretenido pero tenía que comenzar la historia por algún sitio y que mejor comienzo que explicarlo todo desde un principio.**

**Y otra cosa en el próximo capítulo habrán pasado 12 años, aunque ya lo veréis en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Si, me queréis dar algún consejo o crítica será todo de bienvenida.**

**Gracias n.n**

**Pelirroja16**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.599**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 2-**

**Pasaron ya doce años desde que los Higurashi se mudaron al castillo de los Taisho**

**Kagome **tenía doce años y era una muchachita muy despierta con un gran corazón y muy bonita, su sonrisa alegraba hasta a las personas más depresivas y lo mejor de todo esque su sonrisa y su alegría se contagiaban al igual que su buen humor.

**Kikyo** tenía diecisiete años y era ya una adolescente muy calculadora y a veces llegaba a ser como el hielo, desde la muerte de su madre Sonomi no levantaba cabeza y su depresión iba en aumento, ella iba muriendo por dentro.

**Inuyasha** tenía diecisiete años y estaba muy enamorado de Kagome, estaba esperando a que ambos fueran adultos para poder pedirle matrimonio, pero sabía, que ella sentía algo por su hermano Sesshomaru y eso hacía que tuviera rivalidad con él.

**Sesshomaru **tenía veintisiete años y sabía el amor que Kagome sentía por él, pero él no le podía corresponder porque estaba atraído por su hermana, ahora en la edad madura que estaba, seguía demostrando su carácter: frío, calculador, terco y peligroso. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir a Kikyo fuera como fuera sin importar el que ella estuviera secretamente enamorada de su hermano pequeño Inuyasha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Que lástima de día.-dijo Kagome mirando por la ventana del salón mientras veía como la lluvia caía.

Kagome estaba tan distraída mirando por la ventana que no se dio cuenta que tenía a Inuyasha detrás escuchando su monólogo atentamente y con la mirada fija en su espalda.

-¡Ei princesita!.-dijo Inuyasha en tono amistoso intentando parecer que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!.-exclamó Kagome mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de Inuyasha

-¿No puedes salir afuera?.-preguntó Inuyasha contento por la confianza y cariño que Kagome le tenía hacía él.

-Si, yo quería haber ido al bosque para visitar la cabaña dónde antes mi madre yo y mi hermana vivíamos pero Izayoi no me deja salir porque se piensa que me resfriaré.-dijo ella tristemente

-Ya se lo que haremos.-dijo Inuyasha en tono de secreto.- Iremos sin que nos vean ¿Qué te parece?.-preguntó él

-Sí.-dijo Kagome muy contenta

-Ven.-dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba de la mano a Kagome y la conducía a la puerta trasera del castillo, pasando por la habitación de sus padres, al final acabaron en la cocina y de la cocina consiguieron salir al exterior, mientras las gotas de la lluvia los empapaba a los dos.

-Estas muy hermosa empapada.-dijo Inuyasha intentando bromear

-¡Oye! Tú también estás empapado.-dijo ella riéndose

-Si, pero tu más.-dijo él

-No es verdad.-dijo ella reprochándole

-Si que lo es.-dijo Inuyasha picándola

-Que no.-dijo ella

-Está bien, tú ganas princesita.-dijo Inuyasha mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la ponía en su espalda para llevarla a caballito.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llevas a caballito.-dijo Kagome alegremente

-Sí, la verdad es que ya estabas hecha toda una mujercita y temía que no querías que te llevara como hacía cuando eras más pequeña.-dijo Inuyasha contento

-Yo pensaba que no me querías llevar.-dijo Kagome

-Pues ya ves que no era eso.-dijo Inuyasha mientras la comenzaba a llevar al bosque dónde su madre la había llevado tantas veces para ver su casita

Llegaron al final a la casita y Kagome comenzó a ir de aquí para allá corriendo sin parar

-No corras no vaya a ser que te caigas y te lastimes.-dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-No tranquilo, no me pasará nada.-dijo Kagome segura de sí misma

-Está bien pero por si acaso no vayas como un torpedo.-dijo Inuyasha

-¡Sí!.-gritó Kagome

Inuyasha comenzó a mirar la casita que poco a poco ayudaron a que no se destruyera, y comenzó a sentir extrañas sensaciones en su barriga, Inuyasha tenía ganas de que Kagome se fijará en él en vez de a su hermano pero sabía que eso no ocurriría a menos que él intentará conquistarla poquito a poquito y que cuando fuera un poco más mayor pudiera actuar mejor, ya que existía un poquito de diferencia entre la edad de él y la de ella, por eso esperaría un poco más.

Sin que él se diera cuenta Kagome se puso en frente de él.

-¿Inuyasha?.-preguntó Kagome

Inuyasha seguía metido dentro de sus pensamientos y no la escuchaba.

-¿Inuyasha?.-volvió a preguntar Kagome preocupada mientras le agarraba de la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y tiraba de ella.

-¿Eh?.-preguntó Inuyasha confuso

-¿Como se siente cuando alguien te besa en los labios?.-preguntó Kagome haciendo que la atención de Inuyasha se centrara en ella.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.-preguntó él tratando de no pensar mal ni mirarle en los labios.

-Porque e visto a Kikyo besando a Sesshomaru.-dijo Kagome tristemente

-No te sientas mal.-dijo él tratando de consolarla

-Soy tan fea que Sesshomaru no se fijaría en mí aunque fuera más mayor.-dijo ella desoladamente

-¡¿Pero que dices?! Si tú eres muy bonita, y claro que alguien se fijaría en ti aunque fueras pequeña.-dijo él con demasiado sentimiento en la voz

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kagome con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa

-De verdad de la buena.-dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica al ver que a ella sólo le importaba Sesshomaru, aunque la noticia de ver a Sesshomaru y Kikyo besándose había sido buena por lo tanto él tendría el camino libre de obstáculos para poder conquistar a Kagome, por supuesto cuando ella fuera un poco mas mayor y entendiera de sentimientos y emociones fuertes, como por ejemplo lo que sentía él por ella.

-Gracias Inuyasha.-dijo ella alegremente mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla de él.

Kagome se fue corriendo al castillo, dejando a un Inuyasha acariciándose la mejilla dónde hacía pocos segundos Kagome le había besado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**En la salita de estar al lado de la chimenea.**

-No se porque te sientes atraída hacía mi hermano menor.-dijo Sesshomaru fríamente

-Él tiene algo, no sé…,es tan dulce, tan bueno tan…no encuentro palabras para describir a tu hermano.-dijo Kikyo sinceramente con voz de enamorada, cosa que realmente estaba, aunque más que enamorada se podía decir que estaba obsesionada con Inuyasha.

-Lamento mucho tener que quitarte de tu ensoñación romántica.-continuó Sesshomaru fríamente.-Pero mi hermano querido está muy enamorado de tu hermanita pequeña Kagome, así que no te hagas ilusiones con él ya que no conseguirás nada.-dijo él triunfante por haberle puesto la realidad enfrente de ella.

Kikyo se quedó muda al ver la realidad de él, sabía que Sesshomaru tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo, no lo quería aceptar.

-Veo que te as dado cuenta de que con él no tienes solución.-dijo Sesshomaru

-Me da igual, pienso cazarlo aunque sea lo último que haga.-dijo Kikyo con rabia en su voz.

-Adelante pero recuerda que tu hermanita querida está enamorada de mí, depende lo que le hagas a mi hermano, yo le haré a tu hermanita pequeña, estas avisada Kikyo.-dijo Sesshomaru mientras se iba de la salita, para dejar a una Kikyo temblando de furia e indignación por las palabras de Sesshomaru eso sin contar la agradable amenaza que le había hecho.

-Esto no se quedará así, me las pagarás Sesshomaru.-dijo Kikyo con un rostro lleno de furia y una voz que no sonaba de un humano, sinó mas bien, de un demonio.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno…e hecho lo que e podido para que este capítulo guste, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y bueno…no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar mucho los capítulos ya que cuando actualizo uno ya tengo el capítulo siguiente medio acabado y sólo queda hacer los retoques personales.**

**clavi.cs: **_Me gusta que te agrade mi historia y la idea que se conozcan desde niños, la verdad es que no sabía como crear esta historia y se me vino la mente hacerla así. Y quería agradecerte el hecho de haber utilizado parte de tu tiempo para leer mi historia y dejarme el comentario. Gracias n.n me ha animado mucho tu comentario_

**setsuna17:**_ Gracias por pensar que mi fic es bueno la verdad es que anima que la gente te diga que algo que te a costado imaginar y pensar y pues siempre uno se siente agradecida por eso. Gracias n.n me ha animado mucho tu comentario._

**animegirl sakura2 :** _Me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo n.n el cuadrado amoroso a sido un puntazo porque pensaba tantos fics que hay y todavía no e leído ninguno con un cuadrado amoroso así, así que me decidí a hacerlo jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n me a animado mucho._

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios n.n y a los que leyeron también.**

**Se que me e repetido mucho con lo de me a animado mucho tu comentario pero es la verdad, me han animado mucho y por eso se lo pongo a todos los que me dejaron un rw, ya que verdaderamente anima que algo que as hecho tu agrade.**

**Pelirroja16**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.904**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 3-**

En la hora de la cena todos estaban muy tensos, algunos furiosos, otros en el paraíso…en fin: una familia a medias pero familia.

Inutaisho miró a Izayoi quién esta miro a Sesshomaru seguidamente de Kikyo a continuación a Kagome y al que más miedo daba: Inuyasha

Inuyasha tenía una cara de estar más para allá que en dónde estaba: cenando

-Inuyasha hijo ¿te encuentras bien?.-preguntó Izayoi preocupada ya que la cara de Inuyasha era de un autentico panoli.

-¿Eh?:-preguntó Inuyasha

-Que si te encuentras bien.-volvió a decir Izayoi

-Si, estoy perfectamente ¿debería no estarlo?.-dijo él con una cara de maravillado, la verdad es que el beso de Kagome le había hecho tener la sensación de que tenía mariposas doradas en el estómago, pero no quiso decirlo.

-Con esa cara de idiota que tenías parecía que si tuvieras algún problema.-contestó Sesshomaru cortantemente, quién por ese comentario recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su padre

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…-dijo Sesshomaru, ahora ganándose ahora la mirada peculiar de su madre

-Kikyo ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más callada que de costumbre.-preguntó Inutaisho

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella entre fríamente y tristemente, cosa que pudo percibir Kagome

-Bueno hoy me toca fregar los platos, así que procuren no tardarse mucho en acabarse este…estofado revuelto.-dijo Kagome mirando fijamente el plato que había preparado Kikyo, la verdad es que estaba bueno pero por fuera parecía no comestible.

-Es un estofado normal y corriente.-dijo Kikyo mirando con llamas en los ojos a Kagome.

Kagome se quedó helada al percibir que la furia de su hermana crecía más y más.

-¡Oye no te pases!.-gritó Inuyasha enfadado por la contestación que Kikyo le había dado a Kagome, cosa que sus padres habían detectado y alegrado al saber que su hijo menor estaba sintiendo algo por Kagome.-Kagome tiene razón parece un estofado revuelto incomestible pero se puede comer, así que si no te gusta que los demás no den su opinión sencillamente: no hagas nada.-concluyo Inuyasha temblando de ira.

Kikyo se quedó sin palabras y en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas que querían salir, pero ella no dejaría que nadie viera lo mucho que las palabras de Inuyasha le habían dolido.

Kikyo se levantó de la mesa y se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Inuyasha fijamente, haciendo que este último se sintiera incómodo por las miradas curiosas de sus padres, la mirada furiosa de su hermano y la mirada confundida de Kagome.

-Lo siento.-musitó él.-No fue mi intención hablarle de esa manera pero se lo merecía por hablarle así a Kagome.-dijo Inuyasha con mucho sentimiento en la voz

-¿Más bruto no podías ser?.-preguntó Sesshomaru hirviendo en rabia.-¿Eh?. ¡Contéstame!.-gritó Sesshomaru enfurecido

-Pues si…-Inuyasha no termino de hablar porque sintió las cálidas manos de Kagome en su cintura, como indicándole que no continuara.-

Inutaisho y Izayoi no perdieron de vista el contacto de Kagome hacía Inuyasha, como tampoco se perdieron el que Sesshomaru se enfadará porque Inuyasha hubiera levantado la voz a Kikyo.

-Cariño tendríamos que hacer algo ¿No te parece?.-susurró Inutaisho en la oreja a Izayoi.

-La verdad creo que sí pero tenemos que dejar que ellos mismos lo intenten de la forma que mejor les parezca.-le susurró Izayoi en la oreja de Inutaisho.

Izayoi e Inutaisho se quedaron mirando fijamente las miradas de sus dos hijos y de Kagome.

-Ya vale.-dijo Inutaisho con voz potente.- Todos a sus habitaciones y no hay más que hablar.-dijo intentando parecer enfadado

-Sí.-contestaron los tres y se fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar cada uno a la habitación correspondiente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mientras tanto…en la habitación de Kikyo**

Kikyo estaba al lado de la ventana sentada con su cabeza en sus piernas mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre y ella cantaban muy a menudo cuando ella era pequeña.

Lágrimas caían en el rostro frío de Kikyo, pero de repente tocaron a su puerta y rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas con las manos.

Sesshomaru a través de la habitación oscura pudo ver que Kikyo estaba al lado de la ventana con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y su deseo más grande en ese momento fue: pegarle una paliza a Inuyasha por haber dicho todas esas cosas a Kikyo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado.

-Bien.-dijo Kikyo perdiendo la frialdad que en ella habitaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?.-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No.-dijo ella con voz débil.

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía en tu oscura habitación?.-preguntó él intentando no sonar preocupado.

-Adelante.-fue la única contestación que recibió de ella mientras él se sentaba a su lado y le agarraba de las manos.

-No hagas caso a Inuyasha, ya sabes como es.-dijo él intentando que ella hablara del tema para luego poder quedarse tranquila.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, o no del todo, simplemente me puso triste el hecho de ver como él defendía a mi hermana de una manera que jamás lo hará por otra mujer…ni siquiera por mí él hablaría a nadie de esa forma.-dijo Kikyo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Inuyasha es estúpido, si fuera listo se habría fijado en ti, ya que tu eres hermosa, inteligente, atractiva y madura.-dijo Sesshomaru

Kikyo levantó la mirada hasta mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que pudo encontrar en los ojos de Sesshomaru fue: ternura.

-Yo…-Kikyo no pudo decir nada ya que Sesshomaru la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y reveló la figura de Kagome quién se quedó helada al ver a Sesshomaru y a Kikyo besándose por segunda vez.

-Lo…lamento, sólo vine a disculparme por mi comentario de antes.-dijo Kagome intentando que su voz saliera convincente.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Kikyo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada.

-Bueno…pues sólo era eso, buenas noches hermana.-dijo Kagome mientras salía de la habitación reprimiendo el deseo de llorar más que nunca y se fue a su habitación corriendo mientras las lágrimas afloraban en su bello rostro.

Inuyasha quién había estado buscando a Kagome se la encontró de frente mientras ella corría como si el diablo la persiguiera y se metía en su habitación cerrando delicadamente la puerta para intentar no dar un portazo y despertar a sus padres.

Inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento y entró en la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Kagome?.-preguntó Inuyasha

No hubo respuesta

-¿Kagome?.-volvió a preguntar más preocupado

Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente mientras gritaba su nombre.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno pues otro capítulo hecho y terminado, se que ahora ya no hago la historia tan larga pero…es el tercer capítulo que hago, este capítulo lo e hecho el día 27 de Agosto del 2008 justo cuando e publicado Amor en Llamas, eso quiere decir que hoy día 27 de Agosto del 2008 e hecho tres capítulos seguidos de Amor en Llamas jejeje.**

**La verdad es que no tengo prisas en acabar la historia, simplemente dejo los capítulos hechos para que no se me acumulen y no tarde mucho en actualizar y también por si me falla la inspiración.**

**Bueno y la verdad es que estoy muy impresionada con la cantidad de comentarios recibidos, y la verdad es que me da miedo defraudar a las personas que me leen, pero quiero decir ante todo que me esforzaré por continuar la historia sin ningún problema.**

**setsuna17: **Me alegra mucho que pienses que mi fic es bueno y que los sigas jejeje la verdad es que haciendo los capítulos para este fic me siento muy cómoda y es por eso que quizás tengo más inspiración que con mis otros fics. Gracias por leerme y haberte molestado dejándome un comentario n.n. Me ha animado mucho tu comentario n.n

**christythebest:** Veo que lo del cuarteto a tenido éxito jejeje, me alegra mucho que te guste el como e dejado el fic, me alegro mucho de que también te hayas dado cuenta de los aspectos que e querido realzar de los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y haber utilizado tu tiempo para dejarme el comentario n.n. Me ha animado mucho n.n

**Paaulaa ! :D : **Lo que yo siga diciendo, la idea del cuarteto a gustado jejeje, bueno muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario n.n y por ahora no te preocupes por la demora del fic ya que creo que lo máximo que me puedo tardar son 4 o 5 días como mucho, estoy haciendo un record tanto en comentarios como en actualizar jejeje. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado el comentario, sé que soy repetitiva hasta la saciedad pero no lo puedo evitar. Gracias n.n

**Kag-chanT77: **Muchas gracias por pensar que mi dic es increíble n.n la verdad es que hasta yo misma me estoy llevando una sorpresa jajaja, y pues claro que podemos hablar por el msn , por mi perfecto n.n. Gracias por haber leído mi fic y por haberte molestado dejándome un review n.n

**Inu-Fan11: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario y por supuesto por leerla n.n. La verdad es que no conozco la novela que Al Diablo Con Los Guapos, pero tendré que mirarla jejeje. No te preocupes que la historia la seguiré hasta el final, como ya habrás leído este fic si todo va bien, tiene 10 capítulos aproximadamente, pero bueno…Muchas gracias por haber gastado una parte de tu tiempo leyendo y dejándome un comentario n.n

**Skull-chan: **Esque todavía me pregunto que estaría pensando yo el día que decidí crear esta historia jejeje, bueno pues lo que si te puedo decir es que habrán peleas entre ellos, pero bueno…eso es normal jejeje. Aunque dentro de un o dos capítulos tendré que hacer que sean más mayores ya que sinó no podré terminar como quiero jiji. Bueno pues quiero que sepas que tu comentario al igual que los demás me a encantando, la verdad es que no me esperaba que la gente me fuera a dejar tantos comentarios en el 2 capítulos. Pero me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado n.n y te hayas molestado en dejarme un rw, gracias.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Bueno pues…me alegro de que hayas seguido todas mis historias, la verdad es que la de Bésame Sin Miedo no se si la podré continuar por unos problemas que e tenido, pero bueno…muchas gracias por haberme dejado un comentario, la verdad es que me animan mucho n.n pero de todos modos gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi nuevo fic.

**animegirl sakura2: **Muchas gracias n.n la verdad es que comienzo a tener miedo de cometer algún error con el fic y que a los lectores no os guste, pero quiero decir a mi favor que me esfuerzo en mejorar cada capítulo al igual que la relación entre ellos (algunos de ellos). Muchas gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un rw y sobretodo: gracias por leerlo jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.942**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 4-**

-¿Pero que escándalo es este?.-preguntó Kagome quién escuchó como Inuyasha gritaba desesperadamente su nombre en su habitación

Todas las habitaciones tenían un baño propio, y a Kagome sólo le dio tiempo a desnudarse y a envolverse con la toalla cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamarla desesperadamente.

Inuyasha al verla se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Eh…-fue lo único inteligente que logró Inuyasha decir al ver a Kagome enrollada por una toalla

Kagome podía tener 12 años pero tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad.

-Inuyasha…¿te importaría volver cuando me haya bañado y puesto el pijama?.-preguntó Kagome

-Etto…sí.-fue lo único que logró decir mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con sus padres de frente.

Inutaisho e Izayoi le miraron con la mirada divertida, les divertía verlo en aquella situación tan…comprometedora.

-Hola ¿Queríais algo?.-preguntó Inuyasha a modo de fastidio

-Emm…no sólo pasábamos por aquí y por casualidad te escuchamos gritando el nombre de Kagome desesperadamente.-dijo Inutaisho

-Un momento…¿No estaréis pensando mal verdad?.-preguntó Inuyasha con miedo al saber lo que se les podía haber pasado por la cabeza a sus padres.

-Que va _desgraciao_.-dijo Inutaisho en broma.

Desgraciao se lo decía su padre cuando estaba de broma o cachondeo.

-Bueno…¿me dejáis salir?.-preguntó Inuyasha impacientemente

-Ah si, por supuesto.-dijo Izayoi tratando de contener la risa.

Inutaisho e Izayoi se quedaron viendo como si hijo se largaba de allí inmediatamente, entonces la pareja miró a Kagome quién esta les miró sin entender nada

-Bueno…buenas noches cariño.-le dijo Izayoi

-Buenas noches.-dijo Kagome sonriendo

Inutaisho e Izayoi se fueron para su habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En la habitación de Kikyo**

-¿Has escuchado eso?.-preguntó Kikyo

-Sí, era mi hermano gritando el nombre de tu hermanita pequeña.-dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya…-dijo Kikyo tristemente

-Kikyo no puedes hacer nada con lo que Inuyasha siente por tu hermana así que mejor, déjalo.-dijo Sesshomaru como queriendo terminar la discusión

-Si…-suspiró Kikyo amargamente

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En la habitación de Izayoi e Inutaisho**

Creo que Inuyasha está muy enamorado de Kagome ¿Tú que crees?.-preguntó Izayoi emocionada

-Yo creo que sí pero todavía son demasiado jóvenes para tener algo entre ellos, puede que Inuyasha sea mayor pero…Kagome es aún una cría, no podemos hacer que ellos dos tengan algo entre ellos, sería un desastre.-suspiró Inutaisho

-Si…tienes razón.-dijo Izayoi en un suspiro pesado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Los años fueron pasando y…**

**Kagome **ya tenía dieciocho años y no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser. No sabía lo que sentía por Sesshomaru ni tampoco por Inuyasha, cuando estaba con Sesshomaru sentía que no estaba viva y cuando estaba con Inuyasha sentía mariposas en el estómago y no podía para de pensar en él ni un solo momento.

**Inuyasha **tenía veintitrés años y seguía igual de enamorado de Kagome como desde el principio, aunque pensándolo bien no…él ahora sentía algo más por Kagome, sentía que quería vivir con ella, formar una familia con críos correteando por el castillo.

**Kikyo ** tenía veintitrés años y había conseguido entre comillas olvidar a Inuyasha, digo entre comillas porque ella aún pensaba un poco en él, pero la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban dedicados al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. En ella ya no habitaba tanta frialdad como en un principio, ahora sólo tenía soledad y sólo a veces.

**Sesshomaru **tenía treinta y tres años y estaba demasiado preocupado en conquistar a Kikyo que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya no estaba enamorado de Kikyo, sinó que estaba enamoradísimo de ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome estaba limpiando la habitación de Inuyasha ya que hoy era lunes lo que significaba que tenía que volver a trabajar de sirvienta en el castillo, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que se entretenía limpiando y cocinando.

-Deja eso, ya puedo limpiarlo yo.-dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para ella

-Pero que dices…-Cuando se volteó y se encontró con un Inuyasha agarrándola por la cintura le falto poco para perder la respiración.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de ella y su mirada paso por sus labios preguntándose el sabor que tendrían, sus ojos que brillaban al mirarle y su hermoso rostro mirándole igual de detenidamente que él.

-No te preocupes, eso es una tontería mujer, déjame limpiarlo a mí.-dijo él

-Haber…¿Quién limpia aquí tu o yo?.-preguntó Kagome intentando darle a entender que era su trabajo no el de él.

-Esta es mi habitación por lo tanto si yo te digo que la limpio yo, la limpio yo y punto.-respondió Inuyasha tercamente.

-Pero para algo soy yo la sirvienta ¿No te parece?.-le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Pero…-A Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de replicar ya que Kikyo apareció en su habitación.

-Hola Inuyasha.-dijo Kikyo alegremente y luego miro detenidamente a Kagome y se le quitó la alegría en un momento y entonces dijo:-Hola Kagome.-con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

-Hola.-dijo Kagome con un tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?.-preguntó Kikyo

-Pues estaba limpiando la habitación de Inuyasha que ya era hora…-dijo Kagome haciendo una mueca de asco al ver los bóxers en la cama y en el suelo de Inuyasha.

Kikyo miró hacía dónde Kagome miró y pudo reprimir una mueca de asco al ver lo mismo que ella.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Inuyasha.- Son bóxers no os van a comer ni nada por el estilo.-dijo Inuyasha intentando contener la risa, la verdad es que él había tirado los bóxers en los suelos para ver las cara de Kagome pero la de Kikyo intentando reprimir una mueca de asco fue mejor.

-Que gracioso.-dijo Kikyo

Kagome suspiró de agobio.

Inuyasha al escuchar ese suspiro de Kagome le dijo: Vete afuera al bosque yo ahora iré ¿Ok?.-preguntó Inuyasha

-Sí, está bien.-dijo Kagome insegura mientras se alejaba de la habitación de Inuyasha y salía al exterior del castillo.

-Veo que has querido que nosotros dos nos quedemos solos.-dijo Kikyo picaramente

-No, simplemente me voy ya así que por favor fuera de mi habitación.

-Inuyasha tu me amas y lo se.-dijo Kikyo muy convencida

-No se quién te habrá dicho eso pero esa persona tendría que estar, sordo o ciego o terriblemente confundido porque yo no te amo, de hecho tú no eres esa persona así que como no tienes nada más que decirme márchate o mejor aún: ya me marcho yo.

Inuyasha salió de su habitación y se fue afuera al bosque para encontrarse con Kagome y así poder hablar sin interrupciones.

Kagome estaba sentada al lado de un árbol mientras escuchaba el viento.

-¿Te gusta mucho esto no?.-preguntó Sesshomaru

-¿Eh?.-Kagome se quedó muy aturdida ya que generalmente Sesshomaru no salía de su habitación, y encontrarlo allí afuera con ella era aún más extraño.

-Sí, me encanta, pero es muy raro verte aquí.-dijo ella sinceramente

-Ya lo sé…pero quiero que tú y yo aclaremos una cosa para poder continuar conviviendo.-dijo Sesshomaru

-¿El que?.-preguntó Kagome intrigada

-Tú no me gustas, no quiero que demuestres que sientes algo por mí, no lo quiero, no quiero tener una criaja detrás de mí suspirando por un beso mío no lo quiero así que o dejas de mirarme de esa manera o hago que te expulsen del castillo, yo sólo amo a tu hermana y no me viene en gana que tú estropees todo.-dijo Sesshomaru fríamente haciendo que en los ojos de Kagome aparecieran lágrimas amargas

Por suerte de Kagome allí apareció Inuyasha quién al ver la persona que hizo llorar a su querida niña se abalanzó encima de él y ambos comenzaron a pegarse, Inuyasha era más ágil pero Sesshomaru tenía más fuerza, y el asunto estaba un poco descompensado.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno uff que cansancio, en este capítulo se a demostrado más que Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome e Sesshomaru está muy enamorado de Kikyo.**

**Y perdonen el que tenga que hacer que los años pasen rápidamente, pero no podría hacer mucho con una Kagome de 12 años y un Inuyasha de 17 ¿No creen?**

**Bueno pues yo sigo teniendo la grata sorpresa de que a los lectores/as realmente les gustó la idea de un cuarteto jejeje, y pues cada día me sorprendo más con la cantidad de comentarios que recibo en un momento n.n**

**Eso nunca me había pasado pero igualmente agradezco mucho a las personas que dedican su tiempo en leer mi fic y en escribir rws.**

**Paaulaa ! :D : **Bueno lamento mucho el que el capítulo haya sido corto pero tenía que darle emoción al asunto jejeje, bueno me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que actualizo rápido aunque yo hubiera preferido dejar dos días o tres de margen ya que me comienzo a quedar sin capítulos de repuesto jejeje, me a animado mucho que me dejarás un rw la verdad es que yo no esperaba que los lectores/as me fueran a dejar alguno, pero es de agradecer. Gracias n.n

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Bueno jejeje yo también lloraría para ser consolada por alguien como ellos dos (si existieran hombres así realmente) y pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y que te molestes en dejarme un rw jejeje la verdad es que aún no me puedo creer que tenga 3 capítulos y 17 rw jejeje. Gracias n.n

**setsuna17: **Bueno en la parte de Inu buscándola tuve que exagerar un poco jejeje, porque como as podido comprobar Kagome sólo estaba en el baño ejeje. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y molestarte en dejarme un rw, la verdad es que son de agradecer. Gracias n.n

**christythebest: **Perdón por hacer el capítulo más corto ejeje pero tenía que cortarlo así y además como dije en uno de los capítulos ya tenía la mayoría de capítulos hecho casi casi incluido este jejeje. Gracias por apoyarme y leer mi historia ( por supuesto jejeje que no se me olvida) y tomar parte de tu tiempo dejándome un rw. Gracias n.n

**Lis-Sama: **Cuanto tiempo, ya te echaba de menos jejeje. Muchas gracias por leerte mi historia pese que ibas mal de tiempo y también por haberme dejado un rw jejeje. Gracias n.n

**CONEJA: **Pues jejeje intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, aunque la verdad es que cuesta un poco hacer todo posible porque tengo que repartir la historia en 10 trozo, 1 trozo por capítulo, como tengo puesto en el principio de la historia son 10 caps y por eso me cuesta un poco hacerlos largos jejeje eso y el que estaba cansada de escribir, porque aunque no te lo creas he llegado a hacer cuatro capítulos seguidos uno tras de otro mientras me moría de sueño jijiji. Y bueno historias e hecho por ejemplo **Dulce Enemistad **(que está terminada con epílogo incluido) y **Bésame Sin Miedo** (yo diría que la tengo congelada porque no me viene inspiración jejeje). Y bueno en definitiva que me enrollo mucho. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un rw.

**Gracias n.n**

**Pelirroja16**

**(Por cierto alo mejor me cambio el nick) Y creo que tardaré unos días en actualizar para que pueda hacer los capítulos siguientes.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.144**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 5-**

-¡Ya basta!.-rugió Kagome

Al instante de escuchar su rugido tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru dejaron de pelearse para voltar a mirar a la persona que había rugido de esa forma.

-¡Ya basta!.-volvió a exclamar Kagome.-No quiero que os peleéis más por mí, yo…-Kagome no sabía que hacer, la tristeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Kagome no podía decir nada ya que las palabras no salían de su boca así que así sin más se largo de allí corriendo siendo perseguida por Inuyasha quién de inmediato dejo a Sesshomaru en el suelo para salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Kagome!.-gritó Inuyasha, tratando de conseguir que Kagome dejara de correr pero no lo consiguió.

Kagome cegada por las lágrimas estuvo a punto de caerse tres veces seguidas pero consiguió llegar a la cabaña dónde antiguamente vivía con su madre y su hermana.

-_Yo…yo no puedo más, no quiero que la gente se pelee, yo me quedaré aquí, dejaré de vivir en el castillo y me quedaré aquí para siempre_.-pensó Kagome mientras entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en la primera silla que tenía.

Lo que Kagome no se esperaba era tener a Inuyasha detrás de ella mirándola con los ojos en llamas.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!.-exclamó él furioso.- Te podías haber matado mientras corrías hasta aquí.-dijo intentando calmar esa furia.

-Yo…-Kagome intento decir algo a su favor pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió

Inuyasha agarró por los hombros a Kagome y la beso sin permitir que Kagome dijera nada más.

Mientras más cálidos sentía los labios de Kagome, más ganas tenía de que esto nunca acabara, quería hacerla su mujer, su esposa, su confidente, su amante, su todo, pero el pensar que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre eso hacía que ardiera en celos.

El beso se hizo más exigente, más duro, más fogoso, haciendo que Kagome se quedará sorprendida.

-Inu…yasha.-dijo ella entre beso y beso

-Ka…gome.-dijo él

Cuando ambos se separaron, estaban más rojos que un tomate con las respiraciones entrecortadas debido a la pasión que ambos habían compartido hacía unos momentos.

-Kagome…yo te quiero.-dijo Inuyasha sin miedo

-Inuyasha.-dijo ella en un susurró

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?.-preguntó él

-Yo…-Kagome estaba indecisa, sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso sin estar segura completamente.

Inuyasha espero pacientemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar como un loco, ya que había hecho la mayor estupidez de toda su vida al declarar-se de esa forma

-Yo no sé que decirte Inuyasha.-dijo ella muy confundida

-Kagome.-murmuró él tristemente

-Yo estoy muy confundida, tengo y debo pensarlo con claridad.-dijo Kagome triste al ver cómo de los ojos de él había desaparecido la felicidad.

-Está bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites.-dijo él intentando sonreír, pero sin lograr-lo del todo.

Inuyasha salio de allí muy triste casi sentía ganas de llorar.

_Casi…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mientras con Sesshomaru**

-Maldición hoy no es mí día.-dijo Sesshomaru enfadado

-Eres un imbécil.-dijo Kikyo

-Y todo esto a pasado por culpa de tu hermana.-dijo él muy resentido

-A mi hermana no la toques ni un pelo Sesshomaru, estás avisado.-dijo ella muy amenazadoramente.

-Ju, ¿Y que harás para impedírmelo?.-preguntó él arrogantemente

-Esto.-dijo Kikyo mientras agarraba por los hombros a Sesshomaru y lo besaba.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de entrar en lo que los humanos llama: colapso.

No podía creerse que Kikyo le estuviera besando a él y no a Inuyasha, que según ella: Inuyasha era el amor de su vida.

Cuando el beso finalizo Kikyo lo miro muy atenta intentando ver dentro de Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso mujer?.-preguntó Sesshomaru intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Por que tenía ganas de hacerlo, la verdad es que estoy muy confundida con mis sentimientos.-dijo Kikyo muy insegura

-No estarás insegura entre con cual de nosotros dos quedarte ¿Verdad? No estarás dudando de si elegirme a mí o a Inuyasha ¿No?.-preguntó Sesshomaru en un tono que no era posible saber si estaba alegre o enfadado.

-Yo…-Kikyo no podía decir nada, no sabía la respuesta y comenzó a tener miedo, cosa que provocó que ella huyera definitivamente de allí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En el pasillo del castillo cercano a la habitación de Kagome**

Kagome estaba triste, mucho, no sabía por que algo de su conciencia le decía que tenía que haber aceptado ser la pareja de Inuyasha, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kagome entró en su habitación y se encontró con alguien muy inesperado…

Sesshomaru…

-¿Estás bien?.-le preguntó Kagome al ver balancearse a Sesshomaru.

-Claro que estoy bien zorra, por tu culpa Kikyo no me ama.-dijo Sesshomaru

_Sesshomaru estaba borracho…_

-Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, ya mismo oscurecerá y no me agradaría que la gente pensara algo que no es.-dijo Kagome intentando tragarse la tristeza que tenía, ya que se acordaba de los besos que él y su hermana compartieron.

-¿Tú estás loca verdad? No pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer que te ponga de espaldas y te de lo que mereces por hacer que yo y mi hermano y Kikyo discutiésemos por tu culpa.-dijo Sesshomaru enfadado, pero se notaba a millones de quilómetros que el estaba borracho.

Kagome comenzó a tener miedo de Sesshomaru, intentó huir pero él no se lo permitió.

Kagome comenzó a llorar teniendo miedo de lo que haría Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru agarró a Kagome y la empujo en la cama, Kagome intentaba huir pero Sesshomaru se puso encima de ella evitando así, que escapara.

-Te voy a dar lo que se merece una zorrita como tú, se que me deseas, se que me amas, y te pienso utilizar hasta que no quede más deseo en mí, pero mientras estemos fornicando sólo pensaré en una mujer, y esa no eres tú sinó Kikyo.

Las lágrimas de Kagome no tenían fin, comenzó a gritar desesperada, revolviéndose debajo de él para que la soltará pero nada funciono hasta que…

-Kagome venía a dis…-Inuyasha calló súbitamente al ver el estado de Kagome…

_**Lagrimas, dolor, tristeza, traición, odio, amargura, infelicidad…**_

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Inuyasha…

Se volvió toda la escena negra.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno pues este capítulo no e podido actualizarlo antes porque e tenido problemas y no e podido actualizar antes…, lo siento n.n**

**Además ahora que quedan unos cuatro capítulos para terminar los intentaré hacer más largos, jejeje.**

**Y bueno…tengo que decir que estoy muy contenta de que a los lectores/as les guste mi fic y que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible las continuaciones.**

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo eso me alegra mucho n.n .Pues si Sesshomaru se paso de cruel…esta vez no se que va detrás de cruel jajaja. La verdad es que necesito que haya algo así para poder despertar a Inuyasha, ya que el pobre va lento jejeje. Bueno cuídate tu también mucho, y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en el fic y dejarme un comentario n.n . Gracias n.n

**setsuna17:**Pues me e tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento n.n, y muchas gracias por apoyarme en el fic y dejarme un comentario n.n . Muchas gracias n.n

**Inu-Fan11: **Muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. También muchas gracias por leer y por haber encontrado tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Gracias n.n

**Paaulaa ! :D :**Muchísimas gracias por pensar que mi historia es buena, la verdad es que estoy muy conmocionada, aún no me creo que tenga tantos comentarios, en serio, aunque lo importante es hacer la historia lo mejor posible, luego si te dejan comentarios o no, ya es otra cosa, jejeje. Y pues gracias por haber tenido tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario. Gracias n.n

**ALEJANDRA: **A mí también me gusta tal y como estoy llevando la relación Kagome-Inuyasha por que la encuentro un puntito que me gusta y pues lo dejo tal y como me gusta (o al menos lo intento). Gracias por leer la historia y por apoyarme n.n

**animegirl sakura2: **No pasa nada por no haberme dejado un rw el capítulo anterior, ya que yo no soy de esas escritoras que te exigen un rw ( no todas las escritoras los exigen pero algunas si lo dicen claramente o te amenazan con no continuar la historia si no reciben rw) . Y bueno…necesito que Sesshomaru sea duro para que Inuyasha vaya haciendo lo que haría alguien celoso. Gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un rw n.n

**AllySan: **Gracias por animarme n.n Sesshomaru tiene que ser así porque sinó no se que papel haría Inuyasha…pero bueno la cosa irá mejorando jejeje. Gracias por apoyarme y por encontrar un espacio para dejarme un rw. Gracias n.n

**Lis-Sama: **Bueno jejeje, la verdad es que las actualizaciones se me hacen rápidas porque yo de un minuto para otro puedo crear un capítulo, en realidad podría haber hecho toda la historia antes de publicarla, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa para publicarla y pues me ganó la impaciencia. Y si, la verdad es que de todos mis fics este es el que más éxito tiene, y eso me alegra n.n. Y bueno yo también te pienso apoyar en tu dic (que la verdad está muy bien n.n sólo que como e estado creando más fics aparte de este, tengo como que cuatro historias diferentes no e podido dejarte siempre rw por todo básicamente, pero que ahora como tengo más tiempo ya puedo dejarte) Y pues muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n y también por dejarme un rw

**Gracias**

**Pelirroja16**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 2.320 **

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 6-**

**Inuyasha **estaba en frente de la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía. Se negaba a creerlo, su hermano estaba encima de Kagome y ella revolviéndose bajo él llorando y suplicando que la soltara.

Inuyasha jamás se había encontrado en una situación tan…no había palabras para describir ese sentimiento que tenía.

Sesshomaru dejo de besar el cuello de Kagome cuando vió a su hermano pequeño en frente de ellos y con la mirada perdida.

_Sonrío para sí…había logrado su objetivo,_

_hacer que Inuyasha se separará de Kagome._

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo maldito imbécil?!.-gritó Inuyasha mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo lanzaba al suelo.

Kagome estaba temblorosa, muerta de miedo y llorando a más no poder.

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome y la alzó en brazos mientras se la llevaba le iba susurrando palabras amorosas y cariñosas, cosa que consiguió que se durmiera por la voz dulce que él puso.

Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome a su habitación y la puso en su cama, mientras él se quedaba en ropa interior y se dormía agarrando de la cintura a Kagome, poniendo su barbilla en la nuca de ella, para así aspirar su fragancia de fruta tropical.

Inuyasha se durmió con el pensamiento de que Kagome sería suya…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Con Sesshomaru en la habitación de Kagome**

-Kagome…-Kikyose calló al ver a un Sesshomaru en el suelo con olor a alcohol fuerte, tenía mal aspecto.

Kikyo se arrodilló frente a él y lo agarro por los hombros y se lo puso en su regazo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a despertar al sentir que le movían.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-dijo él débilmente

-Pues ¿Tú que crees?.-preguntó Kikyo intentando no pensar que haría Sesshomaru en la habitación de Kagome

-No te preocupo.-dijo Sesshomaru tristemente.

-Claro que me preocupas…sinó no se que estaría haciendo aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?.-susurró Sesshomaru tristemente.

-Yo…nunca dije eso.-susurró Kikyo, haciendo que los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieran de golpe.

-Pero tú amas a mi hermano.-dijo Sesshomaru sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado de Kikyo.

-Creí que lo amaba, pero ya te dije que estaba muy confusa, yo creo que lo que siento por él es sólo deseo, pero lo que siento por ti es diferente.-dijo Kikyo con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes conmigo?.-preguntó Sesshomaru temiendo su respuesta, que él esperaba que fuera negativa.

-Siento que tengo murciélagos en el estómago.-dijo Kikyo abiertamente.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?.-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No sé, siento que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando era niña, jamás sentí algo así, ni siquiera por Inuyasha , que para mí desde pequeña fue mi todo.-dijo Kikyo

-¿Quieres empezar una vida nueva conmigo?.-preguntó Sesshomaru deseoso y con mucho temor.

Kikyo estuvo pensando un buen rato, y durante ese rato Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de romperse los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

-Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.-dijo Kikyo feliz

-Eso es un ¿Sí?.-preguntó Sesshomaru alegre, tanto que la borrachera se le fue de golpe y la alzo en brazos mientras la lanzaba al aire como si fuera una muñeca.

Kikyo no podía parar de reírse, en parte porque tenía miedo, ya que Sesshomaru la lanzaba muy alto y estaba viendo las aspas del ventilador muy cerca de su espalda.

-Y ¿Te gustan los niños?.-preguntó Sesshomaru

-Quiero tener un montón de niños listos, inteligentes y fríos.-dijo Kikyo

-Yo también, esto me va a encantar.-dijo Sesshomaru perdiendo por primera vez en la vida, la frialdad al igual que Kikyo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Inuyasha**

Kagome se comenzó a despertar gracias al cantar de los pajarillos, y poco después se sentó en el colchón, mientras se comenzaba a tallar los ojos debido al sueño.

Inuyasha había aprovechado a bañarse mientras Kagome dormía, y apareció en su habitación con una toalla envuelta en su cintura para evitar que se vieran cosas (las palabras sobran) que no se debían ver.

Kagome abrió los ojos después de estar tallándoselos durante un rato, y lo primero que vió fue a un Inuyasha de pecho desnudo y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, a Kagome estuvo a punto de caérsele las bragas de lo excitante que fue verlo así

Inuyasha se quedó contemplando divertido el rostro de Kagome, al principio estaba confusa, luego comenzó a entender, luego se ruborizó, y más tarde pudo ver en sus ojos deseo, la verdad es que Kagome por más intentos que llegara a hacer para evitar que las personas pudieran ver lo que pensaba era inútil, tan inútil como intentar evitar el deseo mutuo que había entre ellos, su único problema…

_Sesshomaru…_

-Maldita sea.-pensó Inuyasha.-Kagome está enamorada de Sesshomaru pero Sesshomaru…mierda…él intentó violar a Kagome por suerte no lo consiguió, así que no se que es lo que siente Sesshomaru por Kagome.-continuó pensando Inuyasha mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Kagome.

Kagome bostezo cinco veces seguidas y le falto poco para dormirse sentada.

-Kagome no te duermas que hoy tienes que limpiar los cristales del castillo.-dijo Inuyasha fríamente, muerto de celos por dentro, el sólo pensar que Kagome estaba enamorada de su hermano, hacía que le salieran llamas por los ojos.

-Sí.-dijo Kagome sorprendida por su frialdad repentina.

Inuyasha se comenzó a dar la vuelta para entrar al baño pero su madre entró repentinamente.

-Inu cariño.-la mujer se paró de golpe al ver a Kagome sentada en la cama de Inuyasha, y a Inuyasha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres?.-preguntó Inuyasha secamente, la verdad es que le importaba un rábano lo que su madre pensará de aquella situación.

Izayoi estaba con la mirada fija en su hijo y en Kagome.

-Quería decirte una noticia muy importante.-dijo Izayoi alegre.-Sesshomaru se casa con Kikyo ¿A que es buena noticia?.-pregunto Izayoi saltando de alegría, ya que por fin vería a uno de sus hijos casados, lo que significaba nietos pronto.

Kagome se quedó en shock

Inuyasha la verdad es que estaba algo confuso…la verdad es que no entendía nada.

-Chicos ¿Os pasa algo?.-preguntó Izayoi inocentemente.

-Emm…no.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, no se sabe si forzada o natural.

-La verdad es que la noticia me encanta mamá.-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba fijamente a Kagome

-Ya sabía yo que la idea os encantaría, Sesshomaru y Kikyo vinieron a confirmármelo a primera hora de esta mañana.

Kagome estaba sin palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba que Kikyo se fuera a casar con el hombre que ella amo durante tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha la miraba intentando saber que era lo que estaba pensando pero la verdad es que no lo conseguía.

-Bueno chicos me voy que tengo que planear la boda, esta boda será a lo grande y me tengo que esforzar mucho para que mi hijo este feliz el día de su boda con la mujer amada.-dijo Izayoi contenta mientras salía de la habitación de Inuyasha.

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó él

-Si la verdad es que sí estoy bien, se que me tendría que molestar que el hombre al que yo amé durante tanto tiempo se vaya a casar con mi hermana mayor, pero por alguna extraña razón no siento nada.-dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba directamente a la cara, con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios.

A Inuyasha casi se le para el corazón al ver aquella sonrisa tan bonita y que iba dedicada única y exclusivamente para él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha agarro el mentón de Kagome y la beso en los labios tiernamente.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome quiso decir algo pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió

-Calla.-susurró Inuyasha dulcemente, él quería disfrutar de esos momentos con ella, quería hacerle reír, disfrutar y gozar de la vida, de una vida que él había soñado, con Kagome como su mujer, su amante y su confidente fiel, sabía que ella lo acabaría aceptando, y por alguna extraña razón él amo la contestación que le dio acerca de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha la volvió a besar y se sentó en la cama con ella en frente, los besos fueron subiendo de tono e Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en su cama con él encima de ella, y así estuvieron un buen rato mientras se besaban y reían.

Kagome estirada completamente en la cama de Inuyasha mientras besaba a Inuyasha con mucha pasión.

Inuyasha estirado encima del cuerpo de Kagome besándola con mucho ardor.

Era una suerte que Izayoi hubiera cerrado la puerta cuando se fue, porque sinó esa magia se hubiera roto nada más empezar.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y dijo:

-Te amo, te quiero y sí, quiero ser tu novia o pareja o como tú quieras llamarlo.-dijo Kagome muy feliz con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillándole por la felicidad.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a Kagome con ternura y como respuesta a lo que ella le dijo, él la beso con mucho entusiasmo y mucha pasión de por en medio.

-Yo también te amo princesita, y tenemos que bajar abajo para que nos cuenten como será la fantástica boda que mi hermano quiere aunque ya me la puedo imaginar.-dijo Inuyasha intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Sí.-dijo Kagome mientras agarraba de la mano a Inuyasha, como pidiéndole fuerzas.

Inuyasha al ver ese gesto sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En el salón con Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru y Kikyo**

-La verdad es que jamás pensamos que tú te irías a casar.-comentó Inutaisho procurando no dar rienda a la risa que se le acumulaba en la garganta

-La vida da vueltas y al final el que no quiere algo lo acaba teniendo sólo para dar la contraria a la vida.-dijo Sesshomaru

-¿Tú no deseabas casarte?.-preguntó Kikyo inocentemente

-Yo voy a ser rey.-dijo Sesshomaru inflando el pecho con orgullo

-Sí, el rey de los gilipoyas.-dijo una voz tras de ellos

-Inuyasha, hijo, que contento estoy de verte.-dijo Inutaisho

-Yo también, hermanito.-dijo mirando a Sesshomaru.- Creo que te olvidas de algo.-dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a Kagome.- Di tus últimas palabras antes de que te rompa la nariz.-dijo Inuyasha con algo de rabia en su interior al comenzar a recordar las imágenes.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a Kagome y pronto comprendió lo que Inuyasha le había tratado de decir, quería que él, Sesshomaru pidiera disculpas a una simple sirvienta por haberla intentado…

_violar…_

-Mierda.-se dijo a si mismo Sesshomaru, quién volvió a mirar a Kagome y entonces dijo:

-Lamento mucho lo que e intentado hacer, jamás se me ocurrió que pudiera hacer eso, y lo lamento mucho ¿Podrás perdonarme.- dijo Sesshomaru con el orgullo por el suelo

-Sí.-dijo Kagome sonriendo

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-dijo Kikyo fríamente

-Nada cariño.-dijo Sesshomaru.

Entonces Kikyo miró a Inuyasha como esperando que él se lo dijera.

-¿Sabes aceptar un no por respuesta Kikyo?.-dijo Inuyasha con algo de mal humor, ya que no le había gustado esa mirada inquisidora de Kikyo.

Kikyo bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Sí.-dijo Kikyo volviendo a tener la frialdad de siempre.

-Bueno…pues quiero nietos.-dijo Izayoi sin tapujos algunos.- Quiero muchos nietos correteando por aquí.-

-Mamá quiero hablar contigo acerca de Kagome.-dijo Inuyasha intentando aparentar seriedad.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Izayoi con los ojos brillando como el sol.

-Quiero despedirla.-dijo Inuyasha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó incrédulo Inutaisho

-Por que, no quiero decir mis motivos.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Está bien, pero es una pena.-dijo Kikyo.- Con lo bien que nos haría una sirvienta.-dijo Kikyo mirando feamente a Kagome.

-Menuda prostituta de tres al cuarto.-susurró Inuyasha enfadado, su susurro alcanzó a oírlos todos los presentes

Kikyo se puso pálida, sabía a lo que Inuyasha se refería y rezó para que no lo contara.

-¡¿De que vas?!.-exclamó Sesshomaru enfadado.

-Pregúntaselo a ella.-dijo Inuyasha fríamente.

Sesshomaru miró a Kikyo, quién comenzaba a tener ansiedad y de pronto lo único que pudo escuchar eran los gritos de Kagome y Izayoi, mientras ella se desvanecía en el suelo.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno pues…uff ya queda menos para el final y las cosas se complican cada vez más en la relación Kikyo- Sesshomaru.**

**Y pues quería agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado en el capítulo anterior:  
**

**Paaulaa ! :D :**Bueno pues al final Kagome dijo que sí jejeje, bueno pues muchas gracias por apoyarme en la historia y tener tiempo para leerla y dejarme un rw. Gracias n.n

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Pues ya as visto que al final Inuyasha a conseguido lo que quería, de momento, todo se diga. Y pues muchas gracias por apoyarme y por querer poner mi historia en tus favoritos cuando la finalice n.n . Muchas gracias por dejarme un rw y leerla n.n

**setsuna17: **Muchas gracias por apoyarme y leer la historia, también muchas

gracias por dejarme un rw. Gracias n.n

**AllySan: **Bueno pues jejeje la verdad es que ni yo misma sé si Kagome acabará viviendo en la cabaña, aunque en estos momentos todo es posible. Gracias por leer mi historia y tener unos momentos para dejarme un rw. Gracias n.n

**Skull-chan: **Ya se que Sesshomaru se pasa con Kagome pero necesito eso para poder saber como continuar la historia jejeje, por cierto, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y encontrar unos minutos para dejarme un rw. Gracias n.n

**Bueno pues hasta la próxima y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Pelirroja16**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: **

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**Advertencia: En este capítulo hay intento de suicidio. Pero con final feliz n.n no se piensen mal.**

**-Capítulo 7-**

Sesshomaru continúo mirando con rabia a Inuyasha, por haber dicho o insinuado que Kikyo era una puta.

-¿Y bien?.-preguntó Sesshomaru impaciente, esperando la disculpa de su hermano.

-No pienso disculparme por decir verdades como puños.-dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente

-¿No estarás insinuando que mi prometida es una puta?.-preguntó Sesshomaru con una voz terriblemente amenazadora.

-Has dado en el clavo hermanito, te felicito por darte cuenta tan rápidamente.-dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón.

Kikyo cada vez estaba más y más pálida hasta el punto de que si no llega a ser por Kagome, hubiera caído al suelo desmayada.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dejaron de pelear al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?.-dijo Izayoi en un susurro triste.

-Tranquila querida, ya verás como esto se soluciona en un momento.-dijo Inutaisho con voz potente.

Kikyo comenzó a delirar por lo mal que lo estaba pasando, Kagome le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Tenemos que bañarla.-dijo Kagome mirando a Izayoi.- Está con mucha fiebre, si no la bañamos inmediatamente la fiebre podría subir más y más y eso yo no lo deseo.-dijo Kagome mirando ahora a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.- Y en cuanto a vosotros…mejor que arregléis vuestras diferencias a fuera por favor.- dijo Kagome en tono imperativo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron maravillados al ver que el carácter de Kagome comenzaba a florecer.

Sesshomaru miro a Inuyasha divertido y dijo:

-Tiene carácter para lo pequeña que es.-dijo Sesshomaru cada vez más divertido al ver la niña que era y la mujer que es ahora, la mujer que los a mandado a fuera a discutir.

-Verás hermano, quiero decirte esto antes de que ella consiga reunir el valor necesario para decírtelo.-dijo Inuyasha con pesar, sabía que tenía que decírselo a su hermano ya que ella era la prometida de él y la noche de bodas se enteraría igual.-Kikyo hará unos tres meses me vino llorando, suplicándome que me acostará con ella, yo me negué al principio pero cuando me amenazó diciéndome que le contaría a Kagome mentiras para que se alejara de mí no supe que hacer y al final cedí, aunque para mí yo no me acostaba con Kikyo sinó con Kagome, cuando estuve con Kikyo me imaginé que era Kagome para así poder acostarme con Kikyo, ya que sinó no hubiera habido forma en la que yo me acostará con Kikyo.-dijo Inuyasha mirando al suelo todo el rato, ya que no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Sesshomaru, que ahora estaba desencajado

-¿Fue por eso que tú insinúastes que Kikyo era una prostituta?.-preguntó Sesshomaru ahora entendiendo los porqués de su hermano pequeño

-Sí aunque es vergonzoso tener que imaginarse que me acostaba con Kagome para que yo pudiera acostarme con Kikyo.-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Cuántas veces te acostastes con Kikyo?.-preguntó Sesshomaru desesperado.

-Durante dos meses.-dijo Inuyasha más triste aún.

Sesshomaru lo miraba y se dio cuenta de que todo era culpa de Kikyo, pero se casaría con ella, aunque sólo fuese para castigarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En el baño con Kagome e Izayoi**

-Kikyo pesa mucho.-dijo Kagome agotada cuando consiguió meter a Kikyo en la bañera, llena de agua.

Kikyo comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la bañera.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?.-preguntó Kikyo incómoda.

-Pues querida tenías mucha fiebre.-dijo Izayoi amablemente.

Kikyo miró despectivamente a Kagome, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera terriblemente intimidada.

-Izayoi ¿Podemos hablar Kikyo y yo a solas?.-preguntó Kagome cansada de tanta tontería.

-Si, claro querida.-dijo Izayoi mientras se levantaba del suelo y se marchaba cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Ya vale Kikyo, no quiero pelearme contigo.-dijo Kagome

Kikyo se quedó petrificada, de que su hermana pequeña osara plantarle cara de esa forma tan directa y sin tapujos.

-Yo no te e hecho nada, jamás me querría pelear contigo, eres mi hermana y te quiero y respeto por ello, pero no pienso tolerar que me hagas sentir inferior a ti ¿Queda claro?.-preguntó Kagome sin vacilación alguna.

-Vaya, vaya mi hermanita pequeña, la niñita mimada se pone a hablar.-dijo Kikyo burlonamente.- Pues que pena que yo si quiera pelearme contigo y no te quiera ni respete y que por suerte te haga sentir inferior a mí.-dijo Kikyo triunfante.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me aceptarás y me quisieras como una hermana en vez de cómo una rival?.-preguntó muy triste Kagome.

-Morirte, eso podrías hacer.-dijo Kikyo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Eso te gustaría?.-preguntó Kagome sin esperanza en su corazón.

-Sí.-dijo Kikyo con mucha maldad.

-Esta bien.-dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a Kikyo.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y agarró las tijeras, se volvió a sentar en frente de Kikyo, y sin ninguna duda Kagome se comenzó a rajar la muñeca entera.

Kikyo horrorizada comenzó a gritar pidiéndole y suplicando a Kagome que parara, pero Kagome no paro, ya que se desmayó cayendo en el suelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todos oyeron los gritos de Kikyo y subieron al baño, la escena que vieron les impacto a todos.

Kagome desmayada en el suelo con la muñeca izquierda sangrando, Kikyo en la bañera llorando desconsolada y aún gritaba por el terror que había sufrido.

Inuyasha corriendo agarró a Kagome en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación seguida por Inutaisho e Izayoi.

-¿Qué a pasado?.-preguntó Sesshomaru en tono acusador.

-Yo…yo…-Kikyo estaba traumatizada y aún lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Eres una desgraciada, pero aún así me casaré contigo pese que no te lo mereces.-dijo Sesshomaru dejando abandonada a Kikyo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**En la habitación de Inuyasha**

-¿Se pondrá bien?.-preguntó Izayoi llorando sin cesar.

-Ya he llamado a un médico, viene de seguida.-dijo Inutaisho entrando en la habitación para ver a Kagome.

-No entiendo que es lo que puede haber pasado para que Kagome haya hecho eso.-dijo Inuyasha tristemente.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber sido por algo que haya dicho Kikyo.-dijo Inutaisho

-¿Cómo la puedes culpar?.-preguntó Izayoi intentando recriminar eso que había dicho su marido.

-Muchas veces cuando las dos pensaban que estaban solas, yo escuchaba, y créeme cariño, nada de lo que le dijo Kikyo a Kagome fue bonito, desde pequeñas siempre me e dado cuenta que hay cierto grado de celos de Kikyo hacía Kagome, todo lo que desea Kagome lo desea Kikyo, y cuando Kagome lo consigue primero Kikyo la insulta y la avasalla maltratándola psicológicamente y alguna que otra vez agrediéndola físicamente.-dijo Inutaisho secamente porque tenía un nudo en la garganta con recordar todo lo que Kikyo le había hecho a Kagome.

-Sí.-dijo una voz que entraba.

-¿Tú también Sesshomaru?.-preguntó Izayoi rompiendo de nuevo a llorar.

-Yo también e sido testigo de las veces en que Kikyo mi prometida avasallaba a la novia de mi hermano, Kagome.-dijo Sesshomaru.

Los padres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se giraron en redondo hacía Sesshomaru cuando menciono: _Novia de mi hermano, Kagome_

-¿Sois novios?.-preguntó Izayoi intentando consolarse internamente.

-Si.-dijo Inuyasha intentando sonreír.

El médico apareció por la puerta.

-Hola señor Myoga.-dijo Inutaisho

-Hola Inutaisho, quiero ver a mi paciente.-dijo Myoga.

Myoga miró y al fin vió que era Kagome, se acercó a ella y comenzó a observarla y entonces vió lo de la muñeca y él mismo Myoga se espantó.

-¿Cómo se a hecho eso?.-preguntó Myoga

-Con unas tijeras de baño.-respondió secamente Inuyasha.

La verdad es que Inuyasha estaba roto por dentro, ya que su "querida Kagome" estaba herida. Intentaba no llorar pero las lágrimas pudieron con él.

-No es nada grave.-aseguró Myoga.-Sólo es un pequeño tajo y no le dio a ninguna vena, sólo se desmayo al ver la sangre. Recordad que Kagome era una niña a la que la sangre la mareaba la suficiente como para desmayarse.-dijo Myoga

-Es verdad.-dijo Kikyo, apareciendo por la puerta.

Todos la miraron pero tuvieron que intentar todos no ponerle mala cara a Kikyo.

-La verdad es que jamás pensé que mi hermana haría una tontería así.-dijo Kikyo tristemente.

-¿Qué pasó en el baño?.-exigió saber Izayoi, que por primera vez en su vida estaba enfadada.

-Ella quería que nos lleváramos bien pero yo le contesté muy mal y le dije que si se muriera yo sería feliz, pero jamás pensé en decirlo de aquella forma, como que tampoco sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera.-dijo Kikyo aguantando las lágrimas.

Izayoi se levanto y le dio un manotazo que la tumbo al suelo.

Dejando impresionados a todos incluidos a Inutaisho.

-Cómo algo le pase a mi nuera te prometo que te mataré.-dijo Izayoi lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Ya vale madre.-dijo Sesshomaru mientras agarraba a Kikyo y la protegía.

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo que vió fue: los ojos de Inuyasha mirándola con amor.

-Cariño ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo de los muertos?.-preguntó Inuyasha socarrón.

-Mal porque no estabas tu conmigo.-dijo Kagome sincera.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.-preguntó Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Hombre, estaría mejor si me besarás con pasión pero se…-Kagome no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha la besó con una pasión tan intensa que sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

Kagome le sonrió de forma dulce a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha también le sonrío de forma amorosa mientras la besaba con pasión, haciendo que sus padres sintieran envidia de ellos.

**-Continuará-**

**Que mal que lo pasé cuando tuve que hacer la escena del suicidio, menos mal que al final a acabado bien n.n tal y como dije en un principio del capítulo.**

**Muchos me preguntaréis:**

**¿Cómo has podido hacer eso a Kagome?**

**La respuesta es fácil: Inuyasha gracias a eso, se a dado cuenta que ama a Kagome más de lo que piensa.**

**Y bueno pues quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado en el capítulo pasado (que no fueron pocos por cierto jejeje n.n)**

**Paaulaa ! :D : **Bueno pues espero haberte aclarado las dudas del capítulo anterior jejeje, aunque espero que no te haya molestado tanto como a mí la escena del suicido.

Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Pues ya as visto que las cosas le han venido a Kikyo en forma de malas caras y un tortazo jejeje. Pero que se le va a hacer todo lo que uno hace mal se lo acaba devolviendo el destino pero multiplicado. Y bueno…Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Lolichan36: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo jejeje ya que a sido más largo y e tardado un poquito en actualizar jejeje. Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Skull-chan: **Bueno, en este capítulo no creo que te hayas reído tanto como en el anterior pero intentaré poner escenas graciosas en los últimos capítulos que quedan. Pero de todos modos estoy satisfecha de cómo me a quedado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n

**natalia: **Bueno trapos sucios se han sacado bastantes jijiji. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por apoyarme n.n

**sestsuna17: **Bueno creo que con este capítulo me e superado jejeje. Definitivamente no quiero volver a hacer una escena melodramática en mi vida. Pero muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n jijiji.

**Se que me repetido con el: Gracias por apoyarme pero es que es la verdad n.n sinó no lo escribiría, atención que este repetido no significa que lo ponga en copiar, porque todos los comentarios están dedicados a las personas que me dejan rw y los escribo como si me estuvieran preguntando.**

**Bueno ya tengo mucho sueño y me voy ya a dormir**

**Cuídense**

**Besitos**

**Pelirroja16**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 1.886**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**En este capítulo e seleccionado una canción que me gusta muchísimo, que se llama Creep, y es de un grupo llamado Radiohead. Que también la cantó Virginia en Operación Triunfo 2008. A mí está canción me llegó y por eso la e amoldado al fic.**_

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**-Capítulo 8-**

**Al día siguiente **

Inuyasha estaba muy feliz de que su Kagome estuviera bien, aunque siempre le quedaría las pequeñas marcas de las tijeras en su muñeca izquierda.

-Bueno, antes que nada quisiera pedirle disculpas a mi hermana menor.-dijo Kikyo con arrepentimiento en la voz.- Y también quería decir que Sesshomaru después del espantoso suceso de ayer…bueno en definitiva que nos vamos a mudar a una casita que hay a las afueras de aquí.-concluyó Kikyo su discurso.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que Kagome te perdona?-preguntó Inuyasha fríamente, recibiendo un codazo de Kagome por la contestación dada a Kikyo.

-Yo acepto tus disculpas pero se que…-Kagome no pudo terminar ya que Kikyo la estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que la perdonará.

-Te perdono, eres mi hermana mayor y te quiero un montón, y sobretodo se feliz con Sesshomaru.-susurró Kagome en la oreja de Kikyo, haciendo que Kikyo llorará aún más arrepentida.

-Bueno, vamonos.-dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mientras llevaba dos maletas gigantes.

-Sí.-dijo Kikyo con una voz llena de tristeza.

Inutaisho e Izayoi se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que había en su voz y se acercaron a ella a abrazarla, después de todo, lo había admitido toda la noche pasada.

Inuyasha agarró de la cintura a Kagome y comenzaron a ver las escenas de sus padres con sus hermanas.

-¿Tú crees que se casaran?-preguntó Kagome inocentemente

-No sé…-dijo Inuyasha pensativo.

-¿No me vienes a despedir hermanito?-preguntó Sesshomaru con sorna.

-Que te den por dónde el pepino es amargo.-contestó Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome riera entre dientes.

-Vete a tomar por culo capullo.-dijo Sesshomaru arrogantemente.

-¡Te voy a…!.-Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kagome le beso en los labios, haciendo que Sesshomaru pusiera una mueca de asco.

Kikyo pudo ver el beso y se sintió peor aún, estaba segura que ya todos excepto Kagome sabían lo de Inuyasha y ella.

-Cariño tu eres un pullo.-dijo Kagome intentando no reírse

-¿Un pullo?-preguntó Inuyasha interrogantemente

-Y también un pupullo.-dijo Kagome agarrándose la tripa para no explotar a carcajadas

-¿Un pupullo?-Inuyasha estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

-Y también un capullo.-contestó Kagome cayéndose al suelo por las risas

-¿Un capullo? ¡Un momento un capullo! La madre que te a…-Inuyasha calló de golpe al ver los ojos brillosos de Kagome.

-Lo siento.-dijo Inuyasha con cara apenada.

Mientras Kagome volvía a reírse a carcajadas limpias haciendo que Inuyasha alucinará en colores.

-¿Qué se a tomado para el desayuno?.-preguntó Inuyasha a sus padres.

-Cereales con leche.-dijo Izayoi aguantándose la risa.

-Cariño, te quiero mucho.-dijo Kagome riéndose más y más, abrazando a Inuyasha por la cintura y besándolo.

Inuyasha sabía que Kagome le amaba pero no sabía exactamente hacía dónde navegaba su relación con ella. Sólo sabía dos cosas:

**1.** La ama.

**2. **Ella le ama.

Así que no sabía con exactitud que hacer.

Sólo el tiempo lo sabría.

-Kagome querida, tenemos que hablar, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica pelirroja?.-dijo Izayoi mientras miraba cómo Kagome asentía la cabeza.- Te ha retado a que cantes delante de todo el pueblo, ¿Vas a aceptar?:-preguntó Izayoi sabiendo que si Kagome aceptaba ganaría Kagome con mucha seguridad.

-Por supuesto que aceptaré, ya sé que canción cantar.-dijo Kagome muy convencida, no es que fuera creída pero sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, aún se acordaba las desafinaciones de aquella chica pelirroja llamada Ayame y la verdad es que se le ponían los pelos de punta.

_Kagome cantaba como los ángeles y sólo su madre e Izayoi la habían escuchado una vez, una única vez._

-Pues si no nos apañamos no llegaremos.-dijo Izayoi gritando mientras agarraba a su marido de la mano y se lo llevaba.

-Vamos, vamos.-dijo Kagome agarrando también de la mano a Inuyasha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En el pueblo.**

Izayoi estaba muy nerviosa, había mucha gente.

-Querida es Kagome la que va a cantar y parece que vayas a ser tú.

-Callaros.-dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome salió al escenario y pudo ver a su familia.

_Las luces se apagaron y los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar._

_Al cabo de unos segundos las luces se volvieron a encender, revelando a Kagome con un camiseta muy larga de color azul y unas mallas negras con zapatos de tacón a juego._

_Kagome empezó a cantar:_

**When you were here before**

_(__Cuando tu estabas aquí antes)_

**couldn't look you in the eye**

_(__No podía mirarte a los ojos)_

**you're just like an angel**

_**(**__Tú eres solo como un ángel)_

**your skin makes me cry**

_**(**__Tu piel me hace llorar)_

**Todos estaban mirando a Kagome,**

**Inuyasha tenía una cara que parecía que hubiera visto a una vaca volando,**

**Inutaisho tenía la misma cara que Inuyasha,**

**E Izayoi aguantándose la risa, mientras gritaba el nombre de Kagome.**

**you float like a feather**

_**(**__Flotas como una pluma)_

**in a beautiful World**

_**(**__En un mundo hermoso)_

**i wish i was special**

_**(**__Desearía ser especial)_

**you're so fuckin' special**

_**(**__Tú eres muy especial)_

**Todo el pueblo estaba embobado viendo a Kagome cantar, tenía una voz muy dulce y hasta los periquitos se ponían a cantar con ella.**

**Los niños más movidos estaban en primera fila viéndola con cara de embobada.**

**Y la chica que la había retado se llamaba Ayame y tenía pinta de estar muy enfadada, había subestimado a alguien que no era débil.**

**but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.**

_**(**__Pero yo soy raro; Soy extraño)_

**what the hell am i doing here?**

_**(**__Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?)_

**i don't belong here.**

_**(**__No pertenezco aqui.)_

**I don't care if it hurts**

_**(**__No me importa si duele) _

**El jurado que ponía las notas y decidía quién ganaba ya tenía a su favorita: Kagome, y se notaba porque miraban embelesados a Kagome, eso sin contar que aplaudían con mucho ahínco.**

**i want to have control**

_**(**__Quiero tener control)_

**i want a perfect body**

_**(**__Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)_

**i want a perfect soul**

_**(**__Quiero un alma perfecta)_

**i want you to notice**

_**(**__Quiero que notes)_

**when i'm not around**

_**(**__Cuando no este alrededor)_

**you're so fuckin' special**

_**(**__Tú eres muy especial)_

**i wish i was special**

_**(**__Desearía ser especial)_

**but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.**

_**(**__Pero yo soy raro; Soy extraño)_

**what the hell am i doing here?**

_**(**__Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?)_

**i don't belong here.**

_**(**__No pertenezco aqui.)_

**She's running out again,**

_(Ella esta huyendo otra vez)_

**she's running out**

_**( **__Ella esta huyendo)_

**she's run run run running out...**

_**( **__Ella corre, corre, corre, corre.)_

**Whatever makes you happy**

_**(**__Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz)_

**whatever you want**

_**(**__Cualquier cosa que tu quieras)_

**you're so fuckin' special**

_**(**__Tú eres muy especial)_

**i wish i was special**

_**(**__Desearía ser especial)_

**but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.**

_**(**__Pero yo soy raro; Soy extraño)_

**what the hell am i doing here?**

_**(**__Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?)_

**i don't belong here.**

_**(**__No pertenezco aqui.)_

**i don't belong here.**

_**(**__No pertenezco aqui.)_

**Kagome terminó la canción y todos los presentes se quedaron sin poder dejarla de mirar, eso no incomodó a Kagome ya que estaba acostumbrada.**

-Queremos hablar con las dos participantes, así que por favor todo el mundo en silencio.- ordenó la jueza que había llorado al escuchar la voz tan bonita de Kagome.

-Hemos decidido nosotros, el jurado, que quisiéramos que el premio se lo llevará…- la jueza puso intriga a la historia.

-Ayame.-gritó la jueza y luego se quedó.- ¿Ayame? Eso es imposible.-comenzó a decir la jueza.

Ayame comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

Kagome y todos los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

-Pero no puede ser.-dijo Kagome con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

Ayame comenzó a hacer burlas a Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso a la defensiva con Ayame y estuvieron a punto de armar una grande si no llega a ser porque Kagome se recuperó a tiempo y vió el micrófono en el suelo y comenzó a cantar la canción que había cantado, haciendo que todos los presentes incluidos Inuyasha a quién tenía a Ayame agarrada por el cuello, a Inutaisho intentando separar a su hijo y a Izayoi llorando desconsolada.

Todos se pusieron a mirar a Kagome y a dejar de pelearse.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno…la traducción de la canción espero que este bien hecha, yo creo que sí lo está.**

**Bueno ya quedan sólo dos capítulos y no se si hacer epílogo o no. **

**Espero que el capítulo no os haya parecido un aburrimiento porque la verdad es que a mí me a gustado mucho n.n**

**Y bueno es muy tarde ya….y comienzo a tener sueño.**

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Lamento mucho lo que te paso con la manzana supongo que fue mal momento para comértela jejeje, y bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n y sobretodo muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Lis-Sama: **La verdad es que me gusta mucho tu fic por eso te apoyo n.n (haber cuando actualizas ¿eh?). Por cierto muchas gracias por utilizar parte de tu tiempo leyendo mi historia y dejándome un rw, gracias n.n

**setsuna17: **Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**CONEJA: **Lamento que no te gustara la escena del suicidio (te comprendo, a mi no me gusto escribirla pero tenía que hacer alguna cosa para que Inuyasha demostrara aún más sus sentimientos) y gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Inu-Fan11: **Muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n (Kagome es una cabeza loca por eso hizo también lo que hizo).

**AllySan: **Gracias por no regañarme en la escena del suicidio jejeje aunque la verdad quizás me lo merezca y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Skull-chan: **Me alegro que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado jejeje, muchas graxias por apoyarme n.n

**Lolichan36: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras me han motivado mucho n.n si, la verdad es que podrían haber sido ahijadas en vez de sirvientas pero eso le habría quitado el encanto ¿No crees? Aunque respeto mucho las opiniones ajenas. Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**N**

**natalia: **Kagome está comenzando a sacar carácter y eso siempre va bien (en las situaciones correctas) Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Paaulaa ! :D : **Bueno pues menos mal que ya no creo que en dos capítulos hayan escenas como la del suicidio (gracias a Dios) y pues jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por apoyarme n.n

**Bueno pues:  
**

**¡¡Cuídense todos!!**

**Besitos**

**Pelirroja16**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras:1.708**

**Capítulos en total: 10**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho, y como esta historia está llegando a su fin pues he pensado que podría hacerlo, aunque no me gustaría que los lectores/as me dijeran cosas como: La historia es de otra autora o algo así. Me gustaría que en esto me dierais vuestra opinión de si hacer o no hacer la adaptación.**

**Gracias n.n**

**-Capítulo 9-**

Ha habido un error muy grande.-dijo uno del jurado.- La ganadora por excelencia tiene que ser Kagome, no a desafinado y a sabido moverse muy bien por el escenario, Ayame a desafinado a más no poder y no a tenido el absoluto respeto contra su contrincante y eso la hace para mí, una perdedora.-finalizo el del jurado.

Ayame estaba roja de la rabia y comenzó a maldecir de una forma espantosa.

Kagome se bajo del escenario, Inuyasha estaba esperándola y la agarró por la cintura para bajarla y comenzó a besarla primero tiernamente y luego apasionadamente hasta que…

-Ejem, ejem…-interrumpió una voz conocida

Al girarse ambos, vieron a Sesshomaru que tenía agarrada por la cintura a Kikyo.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?.-preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-¿Cómo no enterarnos de la gran fiesta de este pueblo? Por cierto Kagome, cantaste muy bien.-dijo Kikyo mirando a Kagome con una alegría sincera de corazón.

Kagome se ruborizó haciendo que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kikyo se rieran suavemente.

-Gracias.-dijo muy sonrojada

-De nada, por cierto me encantaría que vinierais mañana a nuestro nidito de amor ¿Qué os parece?.-preguntó Kikyo muy emocionada.

-Muy bien, de hecho me encantará ver vuestra casa.-dijo Kagome mientras saltaba de alegría y abrazaba a Kikyo.

-Aunque yo no sé cocinar…-dijo Kikyo tristemente.

Sesshomaru al ver la cara triste de Kikyo al decir las palabras de que no sabía cocinar, la agarró por los hombros para darle consuela y expresarle con ese gesto que no se preocupara.

-Si quieres yo te enseño a cocinar, recuerda que era lo único que yo sé hacer bien, después de limpiar, claro.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa verdadera.

Kikyo sintió una opresión en el pecho al saber que esas palabras se las dijo ella a ella.

-Lo lamento mucho.-dijo Kikyo tragándose las palabras.

-Pero si es la verdad pero no te preocupes, nada de lo que me has dicho te lo tomaría en cuenta jamás.-dijo Kagome reconfortándola con un abrazo.

-Gracias Kagome.-dijo Kikyo sincera.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver tu premio cariño.-dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba a Kagome de la cintura y la conducía para al público, que al ver a Kagome comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar como posesos.

Kagome se sonrojaba ya que había de todo entre el público, el típico tío verde que te miraba los pechos y el trasera, el típico tío que silbaba sin parar y que además te gritaba obscenidades delante de tu propio novio.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos en llamas, pero Sesshomaru lo agarró porque sabía de buena fuente que Inuyasha era capaz de matar al hombre, anciano o niño que se pasara con su Kagome.

-Hijos de puta.-comenzó a susurrar Inuyasha mientras la respiración se le aceleraba debido al enfado que estaba teniendo.

-Cálmate Inuyasha que son por lo menos setecientos, no los podrás ganar a todos sin quedarte inválido, y si te quedas inválido no podrás ser padre y eso es algo que creo que a Kagome y a todas las mujeres del mundo les gustaría, tener un hijo propio.

Inuyasha al escuchar la palabra "hijo" se calmo.

-Si…es verdad, Kagome querrá ser mamá.-pensó Inuyasha mientras se le aceleraba el corazón y otra cosa…que abultaba en sus pantalones mientras pensaba todo lo que le haría a Kagome la noche de bodas, y así sin más comenzó a sangrarle la nariz debido a sus pensamientos poco morales.

-¡Dios mío! Te está sangrando la nariz.-dijo Kagome muy preocupada.-Tenemos que parar esa hemorragia nasal.-continuó ella agarrando a Inuyasha del brazo y llevándoselo al lavabo de mujeres.

Todas las mujeres que habían en el baño (que no eran pocas, por cierto) se quedaron mirando a Inuyasha con mucha lujuria, cosa que enfadó tremendamente a Kagome, y las fulminó a todas con la mirada haciendo que las mujeres continuaran con sus cosas de lavarse las manos y entrar al retrete.

.Malditas brujas son unas putonas berbeneras.-pensó Kagome disgustada, cosa que eso no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha quién sonrió de lado al saber que ella estaba celosa.

-No te preocupes cariño, a la única que amo es a ti, llevo demasiados años persiguiéndote como para irme yo con una de estas.-dijo mirando con una lujuria fingida, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

-¡a.C.!.-gritó él cómo cuando era pequeña.

-No seas llorica Inuyasha, que eres un hombre no un niñito de papá.-dijo Kagome con burla en la voz.

Inuyasha la agarró de los hombros y la estampó en la pared mientras la besaba ardientemente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Con Sesshomaru y Kikyo.**

-Kikyo ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado.

-No.-respondió Kikyo secamente.-Sólo que me doy cuenta de mis errores pasados y jamás pensé que diría esto: Me arrepiento de haber tratado tan malamente a mi hermana.-dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus fríos ojos.

-Sabes que ella te a perdonado, por algo se enamoró él de ella y no al revés por aquel entonces.-dijo Sesshomaru riéndose de la cagada más grande del mundo.- Nosotros cuatro nos equivocamos desde un principio de pareja, yo te quería a ti, pero tú querías a mi hermano, mi hermano quería a Kagome y tu hermana me quería a mí. La verdad es que esto es para reírse hasta decir basta.-dijo Sesshomaru riéndose fuertemente

-Si.-dijo Kikyo mientras a ella de pensarlo también le daba la risa.- Que ilusos fuimos todos, al final conseguimos escoger bien la pareja de cada uno, gracias a Dios.-dijo Kikyo mientras se agarraba la barriga de la risa.

-Sí.-sonrió Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Kikyo, haciendo que las mujeres y parejas que pasaban por allí se excitaran de ver eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Con Inutaisho y Izayoi**

-Que atrevidos son ¿No te parece?:-preguntó Izayoi románticamente.

-Si.-dijo Inutaisho mientras le besaba el cuello.,

-Quieto que me haces cosquillas.-dijo Izayoi riéndose.

-Siempre me quitas la diversión mujer.-dijo Inutaisho en tono fingido de reproche.- ¿Te parece si vamos a por el tercer hijo?.-preguntó Inutaisho haciendo que a Izayoi se le agrandaran los ojos.

-Pero si somos muy mayores.-dijo Izayoi sorprendida.

-Que va mujer, eso lo dices tu.-dijo mientras agarraba a Izayoi y la sentaba en su regazo.-Yo creo que somos jóvenes ¿No te parece?.-dijo Inutaisho apretándola contra su bulto erecto.

-Sí.-dijo riendo tímidamente, la verdad es que los años no quitaban la inocencia de Izayoi.

Inutaisho rió con ganas y con fuerzas.

-Mujer, siempre me das la razón y otra cosa, te amo.-dijo Inutaisho sorprendiendo a Izayoi.

-Que sorpresa siempre me dices que me amas cuando hacemos el amor.-dijo Izayoi

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer cuando entremos en el castillo.-dijo Inutaisho picaramente.

-Ohh.-dijo Izayoi riéndose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Todos volvieron al castillo de Inutaisho e Izayoi**

-Tengo una noticia importante.-anunció Inuyasha

-¿Qué?.-preguntaron todos.

-Me voy a casar con Kagome y nos vamos a ir de aquí dentro de una semana.-dijo Inuyasha riéndose al ver las expresiones de todo, incluida la de Kagome.

**-Continuará-**

**Bueno el próximo capítulo será el final aunque será el epílogo, es decir el que cerrará la historia.**

**Dentro de poco tardaré mucho más en actualizar los fics porque empiezo de nuevo el Instituto y pues…esto será cada vez más difícil.**

**Bueno que no me olvide de preguntaros por segunda vez que si queréis que haga una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho. Lo pregunto porque sé que hay gente que se sienta molesta porque un lectora/or haga una adaptación de un libro y por eso yo lo pregunto.**

**Aunque básicamente sería más fácil hacerlo y ponerlo aquí, pero prefiero pedir opinión antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo.**

**Bueno pues haber, quería agradecer algo que nunca se me olvida, dar las gracias a la gente que deja rw.**

**Paaulaa ! :D : **Bueno pues el epílogo será el próximo capítulo, el que hace 10, y pues estoy muy contenta de que me hayas apoyado durante todo el transcurso de la historia. Gracias.

**Skull-chan: **Bueno lo de Ayame ha sido una falsa, porque al final a ganado quién tenía que ganar, y pues la verdad que a mi también me gusto las respuestas que cada uno se dieron jejeje. En este capítulo a habido Kag-Inu y hasta Inutaisho-Izayoi jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por apoyarme.

**setsuna17: **Gracias por apoyarme aunque el próximo capítulo será el final.

**AllySan: **Pues has podido comprobar en este capítulo que cada pareja a hecho lo que debía en su preciso momento y pues gracias por apoyarme n.n.

**Lolichan36: **Bueno pues la canción me gusta más como la canta virginia de Operación triunfo así que yo que tu preferiría escucharlo primero de ella y luego de Radiohead. Y pues al final, no le e colgado ningún bebe a Kikyo de Inuyasha, todavía ningún bebé aunque nunca se sabe en el próximo capítulo….-Gracias por apoyarme n.n

**CONEJA: **Bueno, Sesshomaru y Kikyo se han ido porque Kikyo por aquel momento no podía estar cerca de Kagome y Sesshomaru quería tener algo de intimidad con Kikyo. Básicamente se fue por eso…Kagome no sabe lo de que Inuyasha y Kikyo compartieron intimidad por eso no se a vengado, además siendo Kagome no creo que se vengue. Y Gracias n.n


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: 2.437**

**Capítulos en total: 10 a no ser que alguien quiera que haga un epílogo, cosa que actualizaría al cabo de un máximo de 5 días**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

**Y quería disculparme por la tardanza, cuando termine el capítulo explicaré mis motivos.**

**-Capítulo 10-**

Todos los presentes se quedaron con una cara que era indescriptible aunque ya se imaginaban una cosa similar.

-¡Que bien!.- exclamó Izayoi llena de alegría.

-Tranquila querida no te exaltes mucho no vaya a ser que te dé un…-Inutaisho no pudo acabar la frase porque se llevo un buen codazo en las costillas.

Todos se rieron al ver el codazo que le dio Izayoi a su marido.

Kagome era la que no reaccionaba, aún.

-Hermanita ¿estás bien?.-preguntó preocupada Kikyo.

-Eh…-fue lo único que dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Kagome de pronto se despertó de su ensoñación momentánea.

-¿Casarnos?.-replicó ella incrédula.

Inuyasha le miró a los ojos, supo que algo no iba bien, Izayoi también lo percibió.

-Si.-susurró Inuyasha, intentando comprender que pasaba por su mente.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y pudo ver un deje de tristeza en un sus bonitos ojos dorados, y sintió una puñalada en el estomago.

-_¿Por qué no digo que si? Yo le quiero, él me quiere, pero no sé que es lo que me pasa, tengo miedo, mucho miedo_.-pensó Kagome tristemente.

-¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó Izayoi preocupada.

-Sí, es sólo que las cosas van muy rápidas y la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.-dije yo, y al decir esto pude ver que la cara de Inuyasha se ponía triste a más no poder, era imposible no verle la tristeza a quilómetros y eso me hizo sentir aún peor de lo que estaba.

-No es que no me quiera casar contigo Inuyasha, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón es tuyo pero es que no sé lo que me pasa tengo miedo y no entiendo el porqué.-le dije yo intentando que él lo comprendiera.

Todos contuvieron el aliento esperando una reacción de Inuyasha que hacía rato que no hablaba, sólo escuchaba.

Inuyasha levantó el rostro y miro a Kagome con una cara que demostraba amor, mucho amor y dulzura.

-Te amo Kagome, lo verdaderamente importante aquí es que nos queremos y nos amamos no necesitamos ningún estúpido papel que nos una, porque nuestros corazones ya están unidos.-dijo él con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, el había comprendido a Kagome y eso hacía que el corazón de ella latiera con más fuerza.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a Inuyasha fuertemente mientras le besaba apasionadamente en los labios, apretándose contra su cuerpo duro.

Inuyasha respondió a ese beso con una pasión muy similar a la de Kagome.

-Te amo.-le dijo Kagome en el oído a Inuyasha.

-Yo también.-le respondió Inuyasha mientras la alzaba en volandas y la llevaba a su habitación para poder saborear su piel.

Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome desaparecieron los demás aún se habían quedado con una cara de pánfilos, se quedaron sin entender nada.

Mientras se recuperaban de todo lo vivido desde la declaración de Inuyasha hasta su marcha, Sesshomaru abrazó a Kikyo por la cintura y le besaba el cuello tiernamente.

-Tengo que decirte que mi hermana me da envidia, va a poder disfrutar de su novio ahora y yo tengo que esperar hasta la luna de miel.-dijo Kikyo con voz de niña.

-Sabes que yo soy muy conservador en _ése_ sentido.-dijo Sesshomaru mientras la besaba en los labios.

Inutaisho e Izayoi observaron la escena y lo único que pudieron hacer es abrazarse fuertemente y desear fervientemente que sus hijos les dieran muchos nietos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los días fueron pasando y la boda de Sesshomaru y Kikyo se acercaba cada vez más.**

-Qué nervios.-dijo Kikyo a su hermana.

-Estás hermosa, te ha servido mucho la mascarilla en la cara.-dijo Kagome dulcemente.

-Sí pero eso no me quita los nervios.-replicó Kikyo muy nerviosa y con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Ya verás que mañana serás la novia más hermosa del mundo, me vas a dar hasta envidia a mí y eso que a mí eso del matrimonio como que me asusta un poquito.-le dijo Kagome sonriendo tímidamente.

-Eso espero.-dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, y entro Izayoi.

-¿Qué tal estás Kikyo?.-preguntó Izayoi alegre.

-Nerviosa.-contestó ella.

-No te preocupes verás que todo sale bien.-dijo Izayoi intentando calmar los nervios de Kikyo.

Sonó el móvil de Kagome.

-Mi móvil.-se dijo Kagome para si misma, y lo cogió.

_-¿Diga?.-preguntó Kagome._

_-Soy Inuyasha, cariño quiero pedirte que vengas un momento a mi habitación._

_-Está bien ahora voy.-_dijo Kagome mientras cerraba el móvil.

-Bueno me marcho tengo un asunto pendiente, hasta luego.-dijo Kagome mientras se despedía de su suegra y su hermana.

-Que chica.-dijo Izayoi en un tono que indicaba que Kagome no tenía remedio.

-Nunca cambiará.-dijo Kikyo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Siempre será esa niña entrañable.-dijeron las dos y se comenzaron a reír.

Kagome corrió por todo lo largo del pasillo y se encontró con Inuyasha de frente, se abalanzó en cima de él mientras le besaba muy apasionadamente.

-Te e echado mucho de menos.-dijo Kagome cariñosamente mientras depositaba un besito en la nariz de él.

-Yo también.-le dijo Inuyasha mientras la agarraba firmemente de la cintura y se levantaba con Kagome al lado.

Kagome lo volvió a abrazar muy fuertemente cómo si quisiera unirse a su cuerpo.

-Oye quería saber si no te molestaría que te dijera…-a Inuyasha no le dio tiempo a hablar ya que Kagome lo agarró por los hombros y lo metió en su habitación y ya no pudo decir nada más…únicamente gemir el nombre de Kagome mientras ambos se amaban salvajemente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inutaisho se sentó en la silla del comedor mientras que esperaba recibir noticias a cerca de Kikyo.

-¿Estás preocupado amorcito?.- le preguntó Izayoi desde la otra punta del comedor.

-La verdad es que sí, y también un poco impaciente.-dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Preocupado…¿Acerca de que?.-le preguntó Izayoi sin saber que era lo que tenía tan inquieto a su marido.

-Es que tengo ganas de tener el castillo lleno de niños, niños hermosos y saludables .-le dijo él con una voz extrañamente suave.

Izayoi lo único que pudo hacer es reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?.-le preguntó su marido ahora ya sin la sonrisa en los labios y sin la voz suave.

-Que yo también quiero tener nietos, montones de nietos, pero tengo que decirte que no te tienes que preocupar, Inuyasha y Kagome al ritmo al que van nos darán más nietos de los planeados, ya lo verás, ya lo verás.-dijo Izayoi con gracia y una sonrisilla pícara en los labios.

Inutaisho no pudo hacer más que dar la razón a su mujer, últimamente Inuyasha y Kagome se pasaban más tiempo en la cama que de pie, estaba seguro que nietos tendría a montones ya que estos no hacían más que intentar tenerlos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En la habitación de Sesshomaru.**

-Que ganas tengo de casarme.-dijo Sesshomaru de mal humor.

-Yo también querido.-dijo Kikyo mientras lo besaba con ternura.

-Y el hecho de que mi hermano y tu hermana estén todo el día en la cama no me facilita nada.-dijo Sesshomaru con su continuo malhumor.

-Piensa que mañana podremos tener toda la noche para nosotros solos y todos los días que vienen después.-le intentó reconfortar Kikyo.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho Kikyo, sólo me hace desearte más.-dijo él ahora en un tono triste.

-Tienes razón a veces la espera es peor que el momento…pero cuando después de tanto esperar lo consigues la victoria sabe mucho mejor.-dijo Kikyo pero ahora cambió su voz a una muy sensual y dijo:- Pero por que no…-Kikyo no pudo terminar ya que Sesshomaru la mandó callar.

-¡No!.-exclamó Sesshomaru con furia.- Hasta mañana no hay nada y no se te ocurra intentarlo porque la respuesta será no y si lo consigues te aseguro que te odiaré por el resto de mi vida por haberme seducido de esta forma justo el día antes de casarnos.

-Está bien.-dijo Kikyo con un suspiro de cansancio cediendo a la petición de su futuro marido.

Sesshomaru la abrazó y beso apasionadamente para disculparse del estallido que había tenido ya que su futura esposa no se merecía eso…pero es que no sabía lo duro que era tenerla al lado y no poder hacer nada pero había que aguantarse mañana para ellos la noche será lo mejor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Por fin llego el día tan esperado para unos y tan nerviosos para otros.**

Sesshomaru y Kikyo tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban ansiosos también para que empezara la ceremonia, que empezaría prácticamente dentro de 10 minutos.

Izayoi lloraba como una magdalena porque al fin sus sueños estaban mas cerca de hacerse realidad, Inutaisho intentaba confortar a su mujer, pero él también estaba muy nervioso por que la ceremonia daría comienzo dentro de unos poco minutos.

_**La ceremonia comenzó y transcurrió de forma normal sin ningún problema, los novios dijeron si acepto, Inutaisho e Izayoi lloraron como niños, Inuyasha y Kagome se alegraron y se besaron como si fueran ellos mismo los que se casaran, Kagome cogió el ramo de flores que la novia lanzó por los aires,…en fin fue todo de maravilla y…¿Continuará?**_

**-FIN-**

**Tengo mucho que explicar pero empezaré por lo que más importa el fic…**

**He pensado hacer un epílogo por eso e terminado el capítulo de esa forma, esa será mi forma de disculparme aunque creo que no es suficiente y os explicaré los motivos uno a uno.**

**Me quedé sin ideas.**

**No tenía inspiración.**

**Mis otros fics se estaban atrasando y la inspiración no volvía.**

**Tuve un poco depresión por unos problemas personales que tuve.**

**Luego no me dio mucho tiempo a continuarlo ya que para hacer un capítulo mal hecho mejor no lo hago, ya que no me gustaría decepcionaros.**

**Mi forma de escribir a cambiado de desde que empecé este fic, y por eso quiero pedir disculpas si e defraudado a alguien y pedir perdón por la espera tan larga e injusta que hice.**

**Y quiero agradecer a toda aquella gente que desde que empecé el fic me apoyó y me dejó rw, porque gracias a esas personas me animaron y al volver a leer todos y cada uno de los rw sentía que tenía que acabar la historia de una forma que gustará y me dieron la energía necesaria para hacer este capítulo y si vosotros queréis el epilogo que pondré a continuación.**

**Si tenéis alguna duda o algo me lo podéis decir que os contestaré n.n**

**Gracias a todos y voy a recordar a la gente que en antiguo capítulo me dejaron.**

**-****SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **_Antes que nada disculparme por la tardanza bueno, e eliminado tres de mis historias porque no tenía inspiración entre las cuales estaba esa adaptación que comenté porque no lo creí justo y pues el final lo tienes aquí aunque la mejor parte vendrá en el epilogo si es que la gente lo desea. Besos y Cuídate y gracias por animarme n.n_

**Paaulaa ! :D : **_Antes que nada me disculpo por mi tardanza n.n . Me alegró que te agradará leer mi fic, créeme eso es de mucha ayuda cuando una no tiene inspiración, y bueno este será el último capítulo a no ser que la gente esté de acuerdo con hacer el epílogo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besitos y cuídate n.n_

**Skuld Dark:** _Antes que nada me disculpo por la espera tan larga que hice pasar me alegro que te haya gustado pero has podido observar que Kagome no le dijo que sí definitivo aunque esto quizás se soluciones si hay un epílogo que probablemente haré si las/os lectores no me matan por haberles hecho esto de tardar tanto. Bueno cuídate y muchos besos, de verdad tú comentario me hizo gracia por eso de que __**nos casamos y nos vamos, ale que os peten a todos **__con eso me reí mucho y te lo agradezco. Bye._

**animegirl sakura2:** _Bueno me disculpo por la tardanza y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, gracias n.n besos y cuídate._

**AllySan: **_Antes que nada me disculpo por la gran tardanza jeje, y bueno se termina este capítulo es probable que haga un epílogo pero sólo si la gente esta de acuerdo en que lo haga, porque la verdad estáis en todo derecho de enfadaros conmigo por haber dejado esta historia apartada tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado besos y cuídate mucho. Chao._

**ALEJANDRA:**_ Bueno pues no paro de disculparme jeje, y si Sesshomaru se a casado con Kikyo y bueno lo de los bebes se verá en el epílogo que probablemente lo haré aunque no sé si la gente quiere que lo haga pero como he dicho que actualizaría dentro de un máximo de cinco días…ya que quiero actualizar todas mis historias juntas a la vez n.n. Bueno pues besitos y cuídate n.n chao._

**CONEJA:**_ Bueno pues lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero al final lo he hecho, espero que la historia no te haya decepcionado, si queréis hago el epílogo aunque a mi para ser sincera me encantaría hacerlo ya que a la historia le queda esa parte de los niños y pues no sé, quizás lo haga en un plazo máximo de cinco días. Bueno besitos y cuídate n.n_

**Sakura:** Bueno pues me alegro de que mi fic te haya gustado n.n , y bueno el fic de la adaptación lo borré mejor prevenir que curar jeje. Besitos y cuídate.

**Yami Taisho:** Bueno pues me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n, y lamento mucho el retraso (ya estoy cansada de disculparme por el retraso XD) y bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder continuar. Besitos y cuídate chao.


	11. EPÍLOGO

_**¡Hola!**_

**Título: Amor en Llamas**

**Palabras: **

**Capítulos en total: 10 a no ser que alguien quiera que haga un epílogo, cosa que actualizaría al cabo de un máximo de 5 días**

_**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener y así sin más les deseo que les agrade mi nueva historia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**_

_Resumen:_

_Kagome es una sirvienta que trabaja para los Taisho, desde bien pequeña estuvo enamorada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, mientras que el hijo menor de Inutaisho, Inuyasha, está enamorado de Kagome._

_Aquí también entra en escena Kikyo quién la primera vez que ve a Inuyasha se enamora de él, pero era un amor imposible ya que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos para Kagome, ¿y Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru sólo tenía ojos para Kikyo, la cosa se complica porque todos ellos se fijan en la pareja que no les corresponden._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**La ceremonia comenzó y transcurrió de forma normal sin ningún problema, los novios dijeron si acepto, Inutaisho e Izayoi lloraron como niños, Inuyasha y Kagome se alegraron y se besaron como si fueran ellos mismo los que se casaran, Kagome cogió el ramo de flores que la novia lanzó por los aires,…en fin fue todo de maravilla y…¿Continuará?**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Epílogo-**

**Habían pasado 1 año y 7 meses desde la boda de Sesshomaru y Kikyo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el baño de la habitación de Sesshomaru y Kikyo.**

-Aish que mal me encuentro.-dijo mientras corría al lavabo y vomitaba el desayuno.

Sesshomaru apareció por allí y se preocupó al ver a Kikyo arrodillada en el baño vomitando, y fue corriendo a sujetarle la frente para que se sintiera mejor.

Kikyo con ayuda de Sesshomaru se levantó del vater y fue a lavarse los dientes y a enjuagarse la boca.

-¿Estás mejor?.-preguntó preocupado Sesshomaru.

-Sí, pero creo que tendré que hablar con mi hermana sobre el tema.-dijo Kikyo feliz creyendo saber el por que vomitaba y las nauseas matutinas.

Sesshomaru al comprender a lo que se refería Kikyo le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Es posible?.-preguntó Sesshomaru muy excitado y emocionado a la vez.

-Sí.-dijo Kikyo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sesshomaru de la emoción, que obviamente no pudo contener, agarro a su mujer en volandas y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ambos no podían dejar de sonreír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

-Inuyasha.-gritó Kagome asustada por las contracciones que empezó a sufrir.

-Qué.-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado al escuchar la voz asustada de Kagome.

-¡Ya viene!.-gritó Kagome agarrándose el vientre muy abultado de su segundo hijo.

-¡Izayoi, Inutaisho, venir!.-gritó Inuyasha intentando mantener la calma.

Todos subieron en menos de un momento, Izayoi iba con una hermosa niñita de 1 añito, tenía el pelo azabache con los ojos dorados de su padre, y su tez era morenita como la de su padre, pero con los ojos igual de grandes que la madre.

-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Izayoi alarmada.

-Kagome va a dar a luz.-dijo él muy nervioso.

-Inutaisho.-dijo Izayoi mientras asentía la cabeza a su marido, éste fue corriendo a llamar a la ambulancia para que se llevaran a Kagome.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?.-preguntó Izayoi preocupada.

-Mal, las contracciones me están matando.-dijo con una mueca de dolor

La niñita que tenía en brazos Izayoi comenzó a abrir y cerrar los puñitos señalando a su mamá.

-Toma Kagome, Ikeru quiere ir contigo.-dijo Izayoi contenta mientras entregaba a Ikeru a su madre.

-Hola cariño, vas a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita ¿Qué te parece?.-preguntó cariñosamente a su hija.

Ikeru como si hubiera entendido lo que le preguntaba su mamá sonrió de una forma muy dulce, la sonrisa que había heredado de su madre.

Kagome puso una mueca de puro dolor por culpa de las contracciones.

-¡Esta maldita ambulancia piensa venir alguna vez o tendré que parir aquí muriéndome del dolor!.-rugió una Kagome muy malhumorada por culpa del dolor y la tardanza de la ambulancia.

-Tranquilízate cariño.-le dijo Inuyasha cariñosamente.

-¡Y una mierda!.-gritó Kagome con rabia, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta al escuchar a Kagome despotricar de esa forma.- Tú no eres el que tiene que aguantar estos dolores ¡maldito capullo!.-le gritó Kagome a Inuyasha en toda la cara.- ¡Joder!.-gritó Kagome enfadada por el dolor que no cesaba más bien al contrario.

Por fin y para alivio de Inuyasha que no hacia mas que recibir los insultos de una Kagome muy enfadada por el dolor apareció la gloriosa ambulancia, en la cual los médicos no se libraron de las palabrotas de Kagome que no hacia mas que maldecirlos por haber llegado con retraso.

-Discúlpenla ella no es así lo que ahora esta recibiendo…-Izayoi no pudo terminar ya que Kagome la corto en seco.

-¡Y una mierda! No me tengo que disculpar por nada, juro y pongo a Dios por testigo que no me volveré a quedar embarazada ¡Nunca más!.-gritó Kagome a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que todo el mundo se riera disimuladamente entre dientes, incluso Inuyasha tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano mordiéndose el labio para no reírse ya que sabía por experiencia del anterior parto lo que Kagome podía hacer si se la cabreaba mucho.

Ikeru al ver que su mamá decía la frase con tanta entonación no pudo más que sonreír y emitir sonidos con la voz, es decir, reírse.

Kagome vio a su hija reírse y la cogió en brazos y le dijo al oído:

-Cuando mamá esta enfadada una no se ríe.-dijo Kagome regañándola suavemente, haciendo que la niña hiciera un puchero.- Está bien ríete.-dijo Kagome y la niña hizo lo que su madre le pidió, se rió de una forma que hacia gracia, ya que tenía el encanto de su madre y eso relajó a Kagome durante todo el trayecto.

-Bueno la vamos a entrar en la sala, ¿Quién será él o la que entre?.-preguntó la médico.

Todos miraron a Inuyasha, y él suspiró resignándose

-Esta bien, entro yo.-dijo él pesarosamente, ya que a el no le gustaba ver llorar y sufrir a Kagome y con la última vez que fue allí la vio llorar y gritar por el dolor, agotada y sudada de todo el esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, acompáñeme.-dijo la medico.

La medico se fue siendo acompañada por Inuyasha mientras los demás se sentaban en la sala de espera, unos para ser tíos y otros abuelos por segunda vez.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**La espera duró durante unas 12 horas.**

Inuyasha salió con una cara un poco pálida y se dirigió a la sala de espera donde pudo encontrar a su familia ahí, todos estaban cansados y con mucho sueño. Izayoi fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-le preguntó Izayoi nerviosa.

Inuyasha que entró con la cabeza baja, cuando levanto la cabeza se pudo apreciar a parte de las ojeras, una enorme sonrisa.

-Son tres.-dijo Inuyasha muy feliz.

Todos ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta como si no se lo creyeran.

-Son dos niñas y un niño.-dijo Inuyasha muy alegre porque por fin tenían un hombrecito en la familia.

-Felicidades hermanito.-le dijo Sesshomaru con Kikyo abrazándole

-Felicidades.- dijo Kikyo con una bonita sonrisa.

-Gracias.-contestó Inuyasha con el corazón en la mano, se sentía tan bien que no podía explicarlo con palabras.

-Querida reacciona.-dijo Inutaisho a Izayoi que se había quedado petrificada de la emoción de que ahora tenía cuatro nietecitos con los que podría jugar y mimar.

Izayoi reaccionó poco después de las palabras de su marido y lo único que pudo hacer es besar a su marido con pasión, mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pusieron una mueca de asco, ya que nunca les gustaron pensar que era lo que hacían sus padres en la intimidad, mientras Kikyo se reía muy disimuladamente pero a la vez muy contenta de que la familia cada vez creciera más y más.

-La medico dice que podemos entrar a verla.-dijo Inuyasha, y cuando dijo eso todos ellos se abalanzaron para ir a verla, pero se pararon en seco ya que no sabían en que habitación estaba siendo hospedada Kagome y se giraron todos en redondo para ver a Inuyasha.

-Tercera planta, 106 .-dijo Inuyasha, y como por arte de magia se fueron todos corriendo a la habitación.

Inuyasha suspiró y se encaminó a la habitación de la madre de sus hijos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Habitación 106 **

Kagome estaba acostada cogiendo a su bebé, para ser más exacto el hombrecito de la casa.

-Que bonito ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?.-preguntó Kikyo embobada mirando al niño tan bonito que había tenido Kagome.

-Aún no lo he pensado, nunca quise que el medico me dijera el sexo de mi niño, pero es que lo mejor de todo es que el medico no pudo detectar que en vez de uno tuviera tres.-dijo Kagome entre risas.

-Sí.-contestó Izayoi sin poder contenerse la risa.

Inuyasha llegó justo cuando su familia se volcó encima de sus hijos recién nacidos.

-La verdad es que has tenido unos niños espectaculares.-dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha cogió a una niñita suya que estaba en el carrito ése.

La niñita al sentir que la cogian abrió los ojos y mostró unos enormes ojos color chocolate idénticos a la madre.

-A ti te llamaré Irina.-dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, hablando solo a la recién nacida.

Kikyo se quedó mirando a la otra niñita y no pudo evitar el preguntar:

-¿Puedo cojerla?.-preguntó Kikyo con ansias de agarrar a la pequeña.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Kagome dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hermana.

Kikyo agarró la niña y está al sentirá que la agarraban comenzó a lloriquear y abrió los ojos unos ojos preciosos parecidos a los de Irina.

Kikyo no pudo más que suspirar de placer porque a ella le encantaban los niños y aún tenía fe en que todos esos mareos y vómitos matutinos fueran lo que ella pensaba que era, el estar embarazada.

-Que envidia.-dijo Kikyo.

Sesshomaru la agarró por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente para darle soporte y evitar que Kikyo se pusiera a llorar.

Izayoi contempló las escena y metió su mano en el bolsillo, nadie se esperaba esto ni siquiera Inutaisho, sacó una cámara de hacer fotografías y empezó a sacar fotos como una posesa.

Izayoi no podía coger una maquina de hacer fotos ya que se transformaba en alguien muy peligrosa, se ponía a hacer fotos e era imparable sacaba fotos de todo.

Inutaisho se abalanzó encima de ella para sacarle la cámara de hacer fotos, y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro, pero le costó lo suyo ya que cada vez estaba más viejo.

Ikeru estaba allí mirando la escena y comenzó a llorar ya que nadie le prestaba atención.

Kagome al darse cuenta de esto volvió a dejar a su hijito en el carrito y la cogió, intentando que Ikeru dejara de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?.-preguntó Kagome preocupada por su hijita mayor.

-Mamá.-dijo únicamente Ikeru.

Ikeru había aprendido muy pronto a hablar, a los ocho meses ya parloteaba como un loro y, cuando decía mamá significaba que necesitaba que su madre le diere atenciones especiales como por ejemplo: un besito, un abrazo fuerte, una caricia, algo que le hiciera sentir que no estaba sola.

Kagome la abrazó muy tiernamente y la niña la abrazó muy fuertemente y ceso de llorar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los días iban pasando en el castillo.**

-Bueno.-dijo Inuyasha.- Al final como llamaremos a los niños.-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Al niño podríamos llamarlo Taka, a la mediana Nikki y a la pequeña….-Kagome no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-¿Irinia?.-preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado.

Kagome sonrió, sabía que desde el primer embarazo el quería llamar a una de sus hijas Irinia y por lo tanto cedió a esta petición.

-Irinia.-dijo Kagome aceptando el nombre.

Inuyasha se acercó y beso muy apasionadamente a Kagome pero a la vez fue un beso muy tierno donde demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Al cabo de un mes.**

**Habitación de Kikyo.**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-se escuchó el gritó por todo el palacio.

Todos subieron con los niños a cuestas.

-¿Qué pasa Kikyo?.-preguntó Izayoi preocupada.

Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo ya que ya sabía el porque Kikyo estaba así de feliz.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy embarazada!!!!!!!!!!!.-volvió a gritar presa de la emoción

-Que bien.-dijo Kagome muy contenta.- Felicidades.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron a felicitarla e hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de Kikyo.

-Kagome ¿El parto es muy doloroso?.-preguntó Kikyo muy preocupada ya que cuando subieron a la habitación dónde se hospedaba Kagome y la vieron tan débil y pálida.

Kagome la miró pensativa debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad verdadera o la verdad a medias, al final escogió la verdad verdadera y dijo.

-Duele bastante pero luego cuando ves como tus hijos salen de tu vientre y les ves abrir los ojitos y a la primera persona que ven es a ti, piensas que el esfuerzo y el dolor han sido recompensado, esto es algo muy bonito por lo cual deberíamos estar alegradas de ser mujeres y no hombres.- dijo Kagome con una gran sinceridad.

-Sí.- dijo Kikyo agradeciéndole a su hermana la respuesta.

Ikeru se acercó a ver a su hermanito, pero se encontró con que no llegaba a la cuna, y a la primera persona que vio para que la alzase en brazos fue Kikyo.

-Cojeme.-dijo Ikeru mientras alzaba sus puñitos y los abría y cerraba en dirección Kikyo.

Kikyo se quedó sorprendida por ese gesto y la cogió para poder asomarla a la cunita de su hermano pequeño, que ahora estaba durmiendo placidamente.

-¿Por qué siempre está durmiendo?.-preguntó inocentemente Ikeru.

-Por que es muy chiquitito y necesita dormir, tú como eres más mayor ya no tienes que dormir tanto.

Esta respuesta pareció complacer a Ikeru y sonrió como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba satisfecho.

Kikyo se rió en su fuero interno ya que esta niña era una mezcla total de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kikyo la volvió a dejar en el suelo porque aunque no lo parecía esa niña pesaba lo suyo

Ikeru volvió caminando al comedor y se puso a ver un partido de fútbol con su abuelo que no paraba de gritar gol.

Inutaisho agarró a Ikeru y la sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras se ponía histérico por el fútbol.

Izayoi salió de la habitación de Kikyo para mandar a callar a su esposo que parecía más un león que una persona con todos esos goles que parecían más un rugido que otra cosa.

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían en sus brazos a Nikki y a Irina, que seguían despiertas porque su abuelo no se callaba, excepto Taka que dormía como su padre, era imposible despertarlo.

-¿Es que en esta casa no se puede ver fútbol?.- preguntó Inutaisho gruñendo.

-Papá respeta a mis hijas pequeñas.-dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón.-A demás tú no eras el que quería nietos correteando por el pasillo? Pues tienes cuatro hijos por mi parte más por la que ahora tendrás de Sesshomaru.-dijo mientras se reía por la cara de horror de su padre.

-Bueno…es hora de que nos marchemos.-dijo Sesshomaru mientras tenía a Kikyo agarrada por la cintura.

-¿Tan pronto?.-preguntó Izayoi.

-Sí, Kikyo no a dormido mucho por los mareos que ha estado teniendo esta mañana.-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Pues nada…-suspiró Izayoi.-Que tengáis un buen viaje.

Sí.-dijeron los dos mientras se iban a fuera a por el coche.

-Goooolllllllllllll.-volvió a gritar Inutaisho, y fue el último que dio porque Kagome se enfadó y arrancó los cables de la tele hecha una furia.

-Pero que…-dijo Inutaisho vivamente enfadado pensándose que había sido su mujer, pero cual fue su sorpresa que era su nuera que además estaba muy bien visiblemente enfadada dispuesta a arrancarle el cuello si volvía a gritar algo.

-He dicho que mis pequeñas tienen que dormir, sino empezaran a tontear cuando les sea hora de mamar y tus gritos no hacen más que alterarlas así que cállate de una maldita vez o comienzo a repartir ostias y te bautizo aquí mismo sin ser necesarios los curas ¿Queda clarito?.-preguntó Kagome amenazadoramente.

**Kagome e Inuyasha aun no se habían comprado la casa y seguían viviendo en el castillo con sus padres.**

Inuyasha quién había estado al lado de Kagome cuando le hablo así a su padre se tenso rápidamente, él conocía perfectamente el carácter de Kagome y sabía que hacerla enfadar acarreaba una serie de consecuencias como por ejemplo: esta misma la de ponerse a gritar como si estuvieras sordo, o te lo suelta todo con mucha claridad, pocas veces a llegado a repartir ostias pero motivos no faltaban.

-S..sí…sí.- tartamudeó Inutaisho al ver la cara de Kagome.

Inuyasha tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para evitar que su mujer y su padre pudieran ver la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, ya que la escena le hacía gracia.

-¿Por cierto cuando os casáis?.-preguntó Izayoi que había aparecido allí de la nada.

-¿Eh?.-preguntó Kagome sin saber que decir, la respuesta le había pillado de desprovista.

-Que cuando os casáis.-dijo Izayoi esperando una respuesta que realmente le agradara porque llevaba esperando por lo menos 2 años a que se decidieran pero no lo hacían.

-Mamá no seas pesada no nos vamos a casar.-dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz que anunciaba: _**peligro inminente todo aquel que me lleve la contraria muere. **_

-Nos casaremos cuando hayan nacido los hijos de Kikyo y tengan por lo menos 3 años.-dijo Kagome.

Inutaisho, Izayoi e Inuyasha se la quedaron mirando como si no creyeran lo que habían oído sus oídos.

-¿Por qué hay que esperar tanto? Quizás para ese tiempo yo ya esté muerta.-replicó Izayoi.

-No lo creo querida, mala hierba nunca muere.-dijo Inutaisho, quién por ese comentario recibió una mirada fulminante de su esposa, una sonrisa en los labios de su hijo y una futura nuera.

-La verdad es que yo quiero celebrar una gran boda por todo lo alto y que mejor que cuando los críos sean más mayores y entiendan de que trata el casarse.-respondió así de sencillo Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba muy orgulloso de Kagome de que al final hubiera decidido casarse con él, a pesar, de que se tuviera que esperar aproximadamente 4 años.

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha ya que necesitaba que él la confortara de esa manera tan tierna.

-¿Sabes que te amo?.-preguntó él roncamente.

-Sí.-dijo Kagome, y le beso en los labios tiernamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En la puerta de al lado…**

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Ikeru, habían escuchado la conversación del matrimonio, y Sesshomaru y Kikyo no pudieron hacer más que reírse .

Mientras que Ikeru los miraba a los dos como si estuvieran locos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los años pasaron rápidamente, mientras que la familia había crecido en número y nombre.**

**Kikyo quién dio luz a dos hermosas mellizas: Nicole y Annie, no podía estar más feliz.**

**Mientras que Sesshomaru quiso intentar el plan de Inuyasha, de que hasta no tengan un niño no paran, pero le salió mal ya que el parto de Kikyo fue muy duro incluso más que el de Kagome, ya que a Kikyo tuvieron que sacarlas por cesárea.**

-Uff.-dijo Kagome mientras se arreglaba el peinado junto con Izayoi, Kikyo e Ikeru.

-Estás muy hermosa mamá.- dijo Ikeru mientras abrazaba y daba un besito en la mejilla de su madre.

-Tú también lo estas cariño.-dijo tiernamente Kagome.

-Bueno, bueno hay que dejarse de halagos que tenemos cosas que hacer como por ejemplo el maquillaje.-dijo Kikyo fingiendo estar seria.

-No hace falta,.-dijo Izayoi.- Kagome a dicho que se casará al natural solo con un poco de sombra de ojos y color en los labio.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?.-preguntó Kikyo incrédula.- Tienes que maquillarte.- le replicó Kikyo.

-Verás Kikyo es que no tengo ganas de maquillarme a Inuyasha le gusto mucho más al natural y así iré: natural.-dijo Kagome intentando mantener la paciencia con su hermana.

-Está bien.- suspiró Kikyo.- Haz lo que quieras.- dijo en un soplido.

-Eso haré, gracias.-dijo Kagome intentando contener la frustración, ya que Kikyo había llevado una semanita molestándole con la boda y estaba que a cualquier momento reventaba.-

Ikeru me miró y toco mi cara y me dijo: Tranquila mamá te verás hermosa de una forma o de otra

Yo le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar para ir a la iglesia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru (con los niños) y Inutaisho (con sus nietos parte de Inuyasha).**

-Así voy bien, y me importa un pepino en vinagre lo que penséis vosotros dos.-dije yo enfadado porque no me habían dejado en paz desde hacia 3 meses.

-Está bien, así vas perfecto hermanito.-dijo Sesshomaru que no hacía más que protegerse el pelo ya que sus "mellizas" no paraban de intentar estirarle el pelo.

-Tan pequeñas y tan cabronas.-dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo que Inutaisho e Inuyasha se rieran.

-Bueno hijo, tenemos que ir a la iglesia, no es bueno hacer esperar a la dama, y menos un día tan especial como este.-dijo Inutaisho mientras metía a los trillizos en el carrito y ayudaba a Sesshomaru.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En la iglesia Sagrado Corazón.**

_Se encontraron todos los familiares._

_Inuyasha y Kagome no se podían quitar los ojos de encima._

_Ikeru comenzó a jugar con sus hermanos y sus primos._

_Sesshomaru e Kikyo se estaban abrazando mientras se besaban tiernamente._

_Izayoi e Inutaisho estaban discutiendo sobre que la familia había crecido mucho._

La ceremonia dio comienzo e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban muy nerviosos, mientras que Sesshomaru en la última fila con Kikyo no paraba de aullar y reírse.

Kikyo estaba muerta de vergüenza ya que Sesshomaru no paraba de hacer el imbécil, y encima en un lugar sagrado.

Inutaisho y Izayoi se rieron, y cuando se miraron los unos a los otros a los ojos no pudieron más que hacerse carantoñas, eso acabo con las risas y los aullidos de Sesshomaru.

El Padre estaba mirando esta escena incrédulo mientras pensaba: _**Que familia más rara, tendré que dejar este trabajo ya que cosas así me traumatizan.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Las frases del cura nos las saltamos y pasamos a la parte interesante, el momento del beso (ya que si no aquí nos tiramos hasta mañana u.u)**

-¡Ya puede besar a la novia!.-gritó el cura.

Inuyasha miró profundamente a los ojos de Kagome y le susurró:

-_Te amo, jamás te olvidaré y hasta el final de los tiempos te perteneceré-_

Kagome no pudo más que llorar y le susurró al oído:

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te amaré para siempre._

Se besaron muy apasionadamente, haciendo que la pequeña Ikeru de ahora 4 años, se ruborizara.

Sus abuelos al ver el rubor de la niña se rieron llamando la atención de hasta los recién casados que se giraron para ver que era lo que les hacía gracia, y al ver a su pequeña ruborizada mientras los observaba besarse les hizo mucha gracia y se rieron descontroladamente.

El cura pensó: **Definitivamente este trabajo es muy difícil, lo voy a dejar antes de que me vuelva majara, vaya familia más rara me ha tocado.**

**-THE END-**

**Bueno que ¿Ha sido cortito eh? Jeje**

**Pues nada aquí tenéis el final de mi historia, espero que no se os haya echo pesado leer tanto n.n**

**Y bueno pues quería agradecer a los que me dejaron rw en el fic anterior que son los siguientes:**

**Skuld Dark**

**Setsuna17**

**Ryomahellsing**

**Paulaa :D !**

**Roxa0105**

**ALEJANDRA**

**Yami Taisho**

**CONEJA**

**Y bueno, me despido n.n**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron rw pero tambien a aquellos que me leyeron y me agregaron la historias en favoritos y en alertas. ^^**

**Pelirroja16**


End file.
